


Master's seduction

by Citrushe



Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dream Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Porn With Plot, Sex Education, Sexual Fantasy, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith贵妇Obiwan, Teen Crush, Top Anakin Skywalker, sex attractant, slut Obi-wan, 交际花Obiwan, 伪装成Jedi的Sith, 到底是不是老王故意勾引他也没什么要紧, 卧底Sith Obiwan, 反正是pwp, 大概是还未成年的Anakin, 学徒期挣扎的Anakin, 少年对master的性幻想, 无时无刻不在的勾引
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 隐藏在Jedi中的Sith Obiwan争取到了训练天选之子的任务，然而做了Jedi依然控制不住散发魅力的Obiwan，慢慢成为了年轻学徒的性幻想对象，无法抑制的吸引，隐蔽而自责的亵渎，挥之不去的淫秽幻想。任务会发展向什么方向呢？Obiwan究竟会不会和他上床？
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724932
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

年少的学徒一个人站在议员的房间外。在那些高大的警卫身边，少年十分骄傲自己Jedi的身份，又多少有点紧张。他努力咬牙扬起头的微笑，将恐惧克制在内心里，稚嫩的脸庞因此而绷得很紧。  
他看着大理石柱上，复杂扭动的纹理，陷入迷惑的局促不安。  
被突然带来这里，离开母亲，有些仓促的加入到Jedi的训练中。  
他穿上学徒的衣服，留起辫子，学会规矩优雅的负手站在科洛桑高大威严的圣殿里。他得到了想要的一切，受到了友善的对待和尊重。  
可他不知道自己对生活是否是高兴而满意的。  
其实他的心，并不在这里。他想到很多事情。  
他过去的生活，他喜欢的Padme，他的母亲。  
他曾经的家。  
好像同过去的一切，都存在着割裂般的不真实感。这让他感觉到孤独而失落，充满了漂泊不安的脆弱。  
他更担忧的是被别人发现自己的不安和恐惧。真正的Jedi不会任凭自己被恐惧吞噬。  
只有过于热切的欲望，才会带来恐惧。  
他轻轻叹口气，垂下头，呆呆看着自己黑色的短靴。  
这里的一切都很美好。  
但他的心不属于这里。

“很不错——”  
单薄瘦小的身影闪灭。  
Palpatine关上了全息仪，走到宽大的橡木桌后俯视窗外。他昏暗的身影印在科洛桑金红色的夕阳里，为即将到来的繁华喧嚣烙上了阴暗的痕迹。  
“Jedi委员会已经决定让我训练他。”Obiwan慢慢走到窗前，站在他身后。  
渐渐没入地平线的太阳，用最后一抹浓烈血红宣告着光明的结束。它将Obiwan的头发渲染的更加光泽夺目，那双金色的瞳孔在血般的鲜红中充满难以掩饰的激动雀跃。  
多年的训练使他成为了一个优秀的Sith，Palpatine骄傲于他对原力的强大控制，更对这个徒弟超乎寻常的政治智慧表现出赞赏。他还很年轻，假以时日，他的手段和计谋完全能够轻而易举地击败这些愚蠢的Jedi。  
在那个孩子完全成长起来之前，Obiwan将是自己最强大的武器，最得心应手的棋子。  
路还很长。  
他相信，Obiwan培养起来的人，将远远超出他之上。  
Palptine侧过头，把冰冷的手放到了Obiwan的肩膀上，一丝微笑爬上了他的嘴角。  
美丽，优雅，沉静而残忍。  
作为Sith来说，Obiwan称得上是近乎完美。代替他的人本不容易找到。  
可惜，这个最完美的候选人，已经站在门外了。  
“很好，我亲爱的孩子。我们已经得到了最想得到的东西。尽你所能，用最好的方式引导他成为我们的一员。严密观察他的进步。”他换上阴沉沙哑的语调，拍了拍Obiwan的肩膀。  
“我会尽心去做。”Obiwan小心地开口，附身恭敬的向他真正的Master鞠了一躬。

当Obiwan走出门的时候，他看到男孩正盯着地面出神，好像在思考那些大理石在凝固结晶前究竟经历过多么扭曲混乱的挤压。  
他将手放在瘦弱的肩上，叹口气，柔声说道“不要担心。这是你新生活的开始，你将会跟随我学习。你一定会成为一个伟大的Jedi武士，我向你保证。”  
男孩抬起头，有些恭敬礼貌的对他微笑，但眼睛却迷茫的看着他。Obiwan知道，这个无助迷茫的孩子想要在自己身上获取内心的沉稳和安宁。  
——这正是他需要的。  
“谢谢。”男孩笑了，他喜欢Obiwan这种真挚温和的语气。  
那让他感觉到原力里传来温暖安宁的力量，轻轻抚摸着自己的后背。  
舒适，宁静，充满可靠的坚实感。  
让他感觉，回到了妈妈的怀抱里。

“我以为你说过，Jedi的制服足够应对任何场合。”Anakin撅嘴坐在更衣室的沙发椅上。他有些委屈的紧抓扶手，用手指在沙发上轻叩。  
少年还在发育中的长腿随意伸到茶几下，不耐烦的摇晃。  
“这是任务。”更衣室里传来Obiwan闷声的回答，他的声音听上去很轻松。  
“当需要我们乔装的时候，你总要有所牺牲。”  
一件白色的上衣顺着隔板抛出来，软塌塌的落在Anakin脚下。柔软的触觉隔着他的皮靴，依然让少年心头一痒。一阵触电般的感觉顺着他的脊柱，直冲大脑。  
少年立刻尴尬的坐直身体，收回自己的长腿。他还来不及细细品味，那种酸麻的触感究竟是什么。  
又是一件棉质的衬衣被扔了出来，是Obiwan穿在更里面的一件。还带着他特有的味道，那是Anakin送他的沐浴液。  
与其说是送，倒不如说是他拿走的。  
Anakin的脸红起来，眼睛匆忙看向一旁。他很难不被这种味道唤起自己的回忆。  
只裹着浴巾的Obiwan，径直敲开他的浴室门，问他借一点浴液。  
水珠顺着他倒塌的金发滴落，流淌到雪白的肌肤，一点一点颤动着低落。留过他柔软的胸肌，粉嫩的乳头，顺着洁白的小腹滑落到浴巾里。  
雾气中，Anakin慌乱的看不清他的表情，只是隐约觉得那双眼睛在笑。  
他不用这样紧张，只是看到一个男人裸体。  
为了拿浴液，Obiwan走的更近，他坐在浴缸边，手臂几乎是蹭过自己呆愣的脸颊。  
“是最近的畅销货，味道不错。”Anakin立刻故作轻松的转移话题。  
他伸手打开了浴液的盖，凑到Obiwan鼻下，讨好般的献给Master。  
“有么？”Obiwan有点疑惑的挑眉，他低下头，轻轻嗅了两下。流过睫毛的水珠，随着他的动作，轻轻颤动，紧贴着Obiwan美丽温柔的眼睛，不肯滑落。  
Anakin吞两下口水。他觉得自己赤裸的身体有点不雅，下腹有些奇怪的感觉，在变得越来越重。虽然不知道为什么，但他觉得自己需要赶快让Obiwan离开这里。  
“当然，你没闻到？“他轻轻挤了一下瓶子。  
见到Obiwan还是摇头，Anakin更加着急，他的手控制不住力气，猛的用力。  
沐浴液顺着小孔喷出来，直接溅到了Obiwan脸上。  
成股的白色粘液，溅了Obiwan半张脸孔，盖过那双低垂的眼睑，挂满了纤长浓密的睫毛。又在重力的拽动下，慢慢滑落，淅淅沥沥的流淌，粘在他柔软的胡须，嘴角，下颚，拉成细丝滴落到胸膛上。  
Obiwan觉得好笑，他一点也不着急擦掉脸上的浴液，而是侧头看着呆滞学徒，伸出手指沾了沾嘴角的白浆。  
在Anakin震惊的目光中，将手指轻轻伸到嘴里舔了一下。  
红润的舌尖，一闪而过。让湿热蕴结的浴室，更加充满了压抑闷热的气氛。  
Anakin觉得心里有什么东西，碰的一声碎裂了。随之而来的，是下意识的双腿夹紧，蜷缩的坐在浴缸里。  
“果然，很甜。”Obiwan轻轻笑了一下，拿起浴液，头也不回的走出房间。  
留下年轻的学徒，一个人挣扎在不知名的欲望里哀嚎。  
Anakin伸手，缓缓摸向自己坚硬的下体。火热肿胀的柱体在腿间抖动，带着无法释放的疼痛。  
他不太明白这意味着什么，但他知道，每次在夜里梦到Obiwan，都会是这样的情景。  
只要，轻轻的握着它，上下撸动。  
就可以缓解自己的焦灼和不安。  
就像现在。  
Anakin将双手夹在大腿间，高大健硕的身体缩成一团。他愤恨又羞怯的喘息，盯着Obiwan扔在地上的内衣，被那种越来越浓郁的味道勾的心神不宁。  
又肿起来了，该死的，还那么硬！  
在这样不恰当的时刻。Obiwan只要一出来，就会发觉他的不对劲。  
可他需要抚摸，急切的需要用手来释放自己，只要几分钟，这种令人压抑躁动的火热就会消失，只要他想着Master温柔优雅的背影。  
不，不需要，哪怕是他在呵斥自己，哪怕他愤怒的皱眉高声斥责。就可以瞬间到达巅峰，在空白的一瞬间得到全部的快感。比一切荣誉和成功都让他满足，只要让他能够肆意的幻想Master的身体。  
只要让他带着愧疚回忆沾满白液的脸颊，Obiwan的睫毛，舌尖，他纵容又温柔的神情。  
Anakin用力摇头，企图将那些挥之不去，层出不穷的回忆和幻想甩掉。  
但他很难不注意到地上的内裤。  
Obiwan的，黑色平角内裤。  
就这样大胆，直接的扔在脚下，盖在他的靴子上。Anakin忍不住去幻想它穿在Obiwan身上的样子。  
太宽松了，那双雪白的腿会在里面晃荡，如果Obiwan抬起腿——就像刚刚腿踢开那个古怪的刺客，下面更隐蔽，更白嫩的肌肤就会漏出来。如果伸出手，顺着它的边缘，就可以触摸到结实而光滑的肌肤，越往上会更加温热，到了大腿根的地方，他就可以感觉到体毛下温暖柔软的——  
Anakin觉得这样的幻想太过可耻，他难以接受对Master这样带着欲望的幻想和亵渎。年轻的学徒沉住气，将脚缩回来。他高声喊道，“Master，你不能乱扔衣服。”  
里面的人突然探出头，将Anakin吓了一跳。  
“抱歉，它们实在太脏了，你不能让我将它们跟女王的礼服放在一起。”  
Anakin皱起眉，故作不满的板着脸说道，“因为你刚刚非要去肮脏的地方。”  
“相信你的Master，那都是应该去的地方，”Obiwan耸耸肩，“帮我邀请女王的侍女进来吧，我想要我自己穿上这些衣服可能还是有些费力。”  
在Anakin刚站起来的时候，他又加了一句。  
“顺便帮我把那些衣服拿去清洗吧。我年轻的徒弟。”

好舒服——  
在那柔软的布料裹住阴茎的一瞬间，Anakin忍不住仰头喘息。  
生理和心理的巨大快感，夹击着年轻人的神经。将原本背德的罪恶和羞愧洗刷的一干二净。  
只剩下渴望，只剩下激情，只剩下对Obiwan的幻想和憧憬。  
狭小的清洁间里，Anakin一点也不着急将衣服扔进洗衣机。  
他将Obiwan的袍子捂在鼻子上，用力呼吸愈发炙热稀薄的空气。全是他的，这些都是属于他的，Anakin加快了抚摸的速度，在接近窒息般的空白和放松中，享受这样来之不易的亲近。  
这些曾经贴在Obiwan肌肤上的棉布，与他无间，与他摩擦，与他朝夕紧密。包裹着他的Master，端庄高贵的Master，令人仰慕的强大，睿智的Jedi武士，最私密，最保守，也是最诱人的身体。  
在他的幻想中，Obiwan跪在身前，像抚弄浴液的瓶子一样，从容体贴的挤压着肿胀不堪的阴茎。就像幼年时每一次的引导和教诲，Obiwan淡然微笑，抚摸着他的后背，柔声说道。  
“不要紧，像我这样。慢慢来。”  
他怀念Obiwan不经意的触摸，在脸颊上轻柔的抚慰，肩上的鼓励，也可能是指导剑术时紧贴着自己的身体。  
那么频繁，那么亲密，充满了可以靠近的暗示和鼓励。  
Anakin发出一阵短促的低吼，他的头抵在墙上，在慢慢恢复的喘息间忍不住颤抖。  
乳白色的精液喷出，越来越多，顺着捂不住的黑色棉布渗出来，溢过指缝。  
Obiwan的内裤已经被他的精液弄脏，粘粘糊糊的起皱。  
这让Anakin又想起来喷在他脸上的白色浴液，粘成缕，挂满了睫毛和胡须，也是这样淫靡又色情。  
像极了，他的精液。  
“果然，好甜——”  
他的声音，带着似有若无的撩拨，暗示，和一点点勾引。  
Anakin猛的惊醒，他觉得自己突然想明白了什么。  
Obiwan是故意的，他是故意不擦脸上的白浆，故意要用手指去沾，也是故意要放到嘴里。  
越想越觉得自己荒唐，可越想越觉得就是这样的事情。Anakin混乱的头脑难以猜透Master真实的用意。  
他唯一确定的，就是自己再次坚硬的下体。  
“嘶——“Anakin单手撑着墙壁，将自责和羞耻抛到脑后，将Jedi的原则和教诲一扫而空。他的脑袋里只有Obiwan，只有对Master无穷无尽，日发狂热的欲望。  
这种不能触及而转向偏执的饥渴，已经引燃了少年的心，促使他不顾一切的想要获得。  
可也让他受到极度恐惧的折磨。  
预言中强大的原力之子，圣殿最出色的学徒，英勇忠诚的Jedi候选人。  
这些骄傲光荣的称呼，都是虚假的谎言，都无法掩盖他的肮脏和罪恶。年轻的学徒深陷对自己玷污了Master纯洁光明的厌恶、绝望、强烈的自我谴责。  
万一被Master发现，万一被知道了自己内心的龌蹉。  
他会毫不犹豫的呵斥我，远离我。  
想到Obiwan绝情的抛弃。  
精神分裂的恐惧折磨夹杂着肉体错位的享受和快乐。带着疼痛的压抑，却让他的释放来的更加痛快淋漓。  
这都是Obiwan的错。Anakin的拳头砸在墙壁上，目光变得冷酷凌厉。  
绝对是他在勾引我。  
——————————TBC——————————  
胡乱写了一些，  
先放着，  
等我有想法了，可能重写这个


	2. Chapter 2

某星球，黑夜，昏暗潮湿的废弃建筑里。  
“我很抱歉，Master。”Anakin毫无诚意的说道，他将光剑收起来，插在腰带上。  
“很可惜，我完全没有感受到你的歉意。”Obiwan抱着胳膊，挑眉看向地上昏厥的Ventress。  
“要感谢您长篇大论的调情，Master，那完全吸引了她的注意力。”Anakin继续说道，他想用脚踢一下地上的人，可Obiwan很快阻止了他。  
Obiwan蹲下来，给昏迷的人带上手铐。他没有注意的学徒有些僵硬的表情，或者说出于好笑而刻意忽略了少年的异样。  
“多亏我发现了她。”Anakin很快得意起来，为自己敏锐的观察力感到骄傲，Master可并没有注意到这个家伙跑到这里。如果不是他，他们今天就无法抓到这个流里流气的女人。  
“不错，你对女性气息的敏锐很值得称赞。”Obiwan回应道。  
直到他将人抬起来走向飞船，跟在身后的人才故作轻松的说道。  
“当然，这都是在你的指导下学会的。”  
Obiwan突然停下来，他回头，淡蓝色的眸子有些怪异，有点聊侃，甚至有一些同情的看着Anakin。微张的唇上，胡须柔软的像动物的绒毛，随着他的气息轻轻颤动。

Anakin坐在床边上，低头随意摆弄着电路板。  
他太年轻，心事毫无隐藏的写在脸上。消瘦的下颚绷紧，睫毛颤动，对眼前的情况充满失策的懊恼。  
本来是并不困难的事情，他擅长修理，可因为过度心烦意乱而根本无法冷静。  
Anakin也不明白自己生什么气，也许是飞船失灵，牢房控制阀失控，甚至通讯器都无法接通，这些乱七八糟的琐事纠结在一起。又或许是Master跟那个女刺客没完没了的调情让他充满怨气。  
他明明不是这样教自己的，Obiwan这个家伙，口是心非，虚伪至极。  
Jedi 不可以有Attachment，不可以有任何的私人感情。  
可是他自己在做什么？！  
年轻的学徒猛然将手中扳手砸在地上，仰头倒在床上生闷气。  
Obiwan进屋的时候吓了一跳。等他看清摔在脚下的是什么东西，忍不住有些无奈的叹气。  
“你在做什么？“Obiwan低声问道，语气里已经带上了不满的情绪。  
“修理东西。”Anakin立刻坐起来，尽量压抑着怒火，礼貌的回答自己的Master。“抱歉，Master，我并不是故意。只是它失灵的太奇怪，这里——”  
Obiwan皱起眉，用无声的目光凝视着他。这让学徒的狡辩显得更加苍白无力，Anakin低下头有些惶恐又有些不耐烦的等待着一场呵责的来临。  
尽管他极力想要避免，但看上去已经无法躲避。  
少年的眉间拧起深深的凹痕，十分不耐的别过头看着床头上的光剑。  
这样充满了尴尬错杂的沉默，持续了一段时间。直到Obiwan突然叹气，他并不再为这件事劳神，还有更重要的事，需要他处理。  
他走过来，轻轻将手里的扳手放在Anakin手边。感觉的学徒恐惧的颤抖，Obiwan柔声说道，  
“我会把Ventress暂时关在我的房间里。在回到科洛桑之前，恐怕我们要睡在一起了。”

即使关了灯，一双眼睛也在黑暗中闪着光。  
Anakin躺在地上翻来覆去，他转过身，裹紧单薄的被子，紧盯着床上柔软的身影。  
起伏的曲线，在夜色暗淡中更显神秘诱人。  
Obiwan的身体位陷在柔软的床上，金色的脑袋一半都窝在枕头里，随着平稳安逸的呼吸出现一点点不易察觉的起伏。  
触手可及，几乎能够闻道他的味道。这让Anakin感觉到安逸，只有Obiwan在身边，他那种不断下坠的不安才会得到缓解。才不会觉得孤单和恐惧。  
可这根本不叫‘睡在一起’，当Obiwan替他铺好地铺的时候，少年的眼睛差点都掉出来。  
“你说让我睡在地上？！”  
Obiwan比他更为惊讶。他瞪大了眼睛，喃喃道，“这是一张单人床。”  
“可它足够躺下两个人了！”  
Anakin的抱怨并没有任何结果。同往常一样，经管不情愿，他最后还是会屈服于Master的命令。  
躺在冰冷坚硬的地板上，火气却毫无消减。相反，这让Anakin心理的不满和埋怨越发强烈，随之而来的是熟悉的难耐和疼痛。  
手，慢慢滑向了小腹，他咬牙看着床上熟睡的背影，在心里不断告诫自己这是十分危险的，充满了罪恶的行为。  
会被发觉的惊恐，如此靠近Master的激动，反倒敦促这他隐蔽肮脏的欲望蔓延开来，沿着四肢蠢蠢欲动，让快感和情欲的火烧更旺，更凶，更加爆涨。  
他的手刚刚触摸到自己的阴茎，就差点发出呻吟。粗糙的指腹直接抚上坚硬的欲望，手指划过头部更是引来一阵不受控制的颤栗。  
Anakin咬住被脚，投向Master的目光愈发凶狠专注，他渐渐加快了手中的动作，指尖碰触到的液体越来越多，如果不是在一片漆黑里，他的表情一定僵硬而狰狞。  
可恶，他在头脑中高声大喊。混乱的少年甚至不知自己究竟在骂什么，是倒霉的杂事，还是那个该死的女刺客，或者是Obiwan，又或者是他自己。  
随着动作越来越快，Anakin在这黑夜里体味着禁忌而惬意的美妙，就在他快要攀上顶峰时，黑暗里的那人猛地翻身睁开眼看着他。  
Anakin瞬间惊讶而难受地扭动身躯，条件反射般用力掐住自己的下体。极致的快感无法发出，又被生生掐住根部，巨大的疼痛让他吃痛的呻吟出声。  
“地上真的那么不舒服吗？”Obiwan有些疑惑的看着他。他隐约感觉到Anakin的不满和愤懑，却不太明白究竟为什么少年会有这么大的反应。  
“不——不是。Master。”Anakin被羞愧击中，脸颊滚烫，他立刻转身拉起被子盖住脑袋，竭力忍住身体的难受，含含糊糊回道。  
“如果是为了Ventress的事情，我很抱歉。”  
不是！Anakin差点忍不住骂出来，只祈求Obiwan赶快停止对他的关心。  
“我没有任何想法，Master。”他咬着牙飞快的说道，箍着阴茎的手掌下，无法排泄的囊袋在一下下有节奏的跳动。就像他此刻狂乱的心跳，不断撞击着Anakin的理智。  
“Anakin，”Obiwan轻声呵斥，对他敷衍的态度十分不悦。但他并不想激怒Anakin，让他对自己产生反感。  
毕竟，他是Palpatine计划中最重要的一环。  
“过来吧，”Obiwan叹了口气，挪动身子向床侧。“躺到我身边。如果这是你想要的。”  
Anakin突然瞪大了眼睛。他没想到Obiwan会说这句话，这样温柔，无奈的妥协。  
手指遏制不住喷涌的欲望，只是因为Obiwan的一句话，一声哀叹。  
少年已经射在了裤子里。  
突如其来的发泄，令他茫然失措，局促不安。在高潮的失神后，Anakin隐约听见Master在呼唤自己的名字。  
带着柔软求和的声调，属于Obiwan文雅低沉的尾音。好像是性爱后温柔亲密的抚摸，一下，一下，掠过他的神经。抚摸着僵硬的后背，让他放松，让他软弱，让他感受到极大鼓励。  
“我在这里很好，Master。”Anakin匆忙用被子在腿间乱擦。太多的精液好像无论如何也擦不干净，刚刚擦净了大腿，又有顺着小腹流淌而下的。  
“Anakin！”在完全失态前，Obiwan忍不住低声呵斥，“听我的话。”  
少年慢吞吞的从地上爬起来，他扭着身子，最后用力抹了一下下体。别别扭扭的系好腰带，爬上床，十分紧张的躺在床上，半个身子都悬空搭在床沿。  
这样有意的躲避和疏远，让Obiwan皱眉。他贴过去，几乎是趴在Anakin的肩膀上，轻声说道，“我们很久没有睡在一起了。”  
Anakin被耳朵上突然湿热的气息激的发抖，他差点都哭出来。不争气的下体，被Obiwan无意的亲昵撩拨弄的再次硬挺，立在裤子里抖动。  
“上个月在岩洞里，Master。”Anakin压着牙，缩缩脖子，躲的更远了一些。他故作轻松的转移话题，“我们所有人都睡在一起。”  
“我都忘记了。”Obiwan慢慢贴着他的后背躺下，将脸贴在少年的脖颈后。他的胡子扎的Anakin有些痒，骚动着本就紧绷敏感的神经。  
年轻人咬着牙，不断祈祷Master赶快闭嘴，进入梦乡。好让他有平复躁动的时机。  
集中注意，Anakin用力调动自己的原力，平复难挨煎熬的欲望，他夹紧腿，刻意忽略身后柔软温暖的触感。  
专注，投入到对原力的感应中。  
冷汗顺着他的鬓角流淌，又顺着脖子流到发根，Obiwan喋喋不休的说着那次任务，回忆着他的动作和策略，在这样的时刻竟然还想教导自己的学徒。  
“……你的姿势不对，右脚用力的情况下很容易滑倒，——Anakin，Anakin？”  
唠叨，反复，磨磨唧唧的重复那些他已经明白的事情。  
“——是的，Master。”Anakin粗鲁的大声说道，打断了Master让人生厌的长篇大论，“你说的很有道理。”  
Obiwan被这样突然的行为愣了一下，他撑起身子，在黑暗里怪异的看着自己年轻的学徒。  
终于停止的唠叨让Anakin短暂的松了口气，他睁开眼睛，在长时间的抑制后大口喘息。  
安静，久的有些诡异。情欲减退后，终于恢复理智的脑袋让Anakin有些害怕，他不想让Master觉得自己粗俗无礼有意违背他的命令。  
“我很抱歉，我不是故意，Mas——啊”  
一声短促变调的尖叫，只是刚刚开头，就马上被Anakin咽回了喉咙里。他觉得自己在一瞬间被割裂成了两半，一半是茫然无措的灵魂，一半是坠入地狱的肉体。  
“Anakin——”Obiwan看着他震惊失神的面孔，淡蓝色的眼睛里依然温和平静，从容的好像他正抚摸的不是Anakin的阴茎而是他的光剑。  
“原来你在为此烦恼。”  
“Master……”Anakin的脸几乎要燃烧起来，理智在脑海中爆炸，在黑夜里如同烟花般，瞬间照亮他一切丑陋扭曲的欲望，又湮灭殆尽，任凭他坠入到黑暗的深渊里。他想说什么，他觉得自己此刻应该说什么。起码，先把自己从Master宽厚的手中抽出来。  
可这只手，温柔又用力的撸动，让他只能长大了嘴喘息，全身无力的呻吟，哀鸣。  
“不要害羞。Anakin，长大了就是会这样。”Obiwan温和平静的安慰道，“肉体的欲望是很正常的事情。”  
粘腻的水渍声在这黑夜里显得异常清晰。  
Anakin羞耻的无地自容，可又贪恋这一刻梦寐以求的享受，他在黑夜的庇护下，直白热情的盯着Obiwan的面孔，用尽力气想要在脑海里印下这一刻的画面。  
如同是又一场淫乱而虚假的春梦，Master温柔的靠在他的身边，从容，优雅，循循善诱，指引他学会如何取悦自己的身体。  
硕大滚烫的阴茎在Obiwan手中跳动，他有些好笑甚至是讥笑少年的羞涩和逃避。一个暗哑冷酷的声音在他脑海里响起：“看看这些虚伪的Jedi，他们高高在上的道德感，甚至会为手淫而感觉羞耻。”  
“嗯…啊……”  
施加在他性器上的快感越来越多，Anakin忍不住呻吟出声，在Master的庇护和鼓励下，宣泄身体的一切欲望。略带粗糙手指扯了他的囊袋，借助前端吐出来的液体当润滑，慢慢地上下滑动，这简直是最欢愉的折磨，最让人无法抗拒的酷刑。  
泪水顺着他的眼角缓缓流淌，被这样抚摸仿佛就能给他带来无限的快感，他知道自己在渴望些什么。  
Master，Master——  
Obiwan，是Obiwan。  
只有他才会让自己如此痛苦，饱受酸涩美妙的折磨。  
就像Obiwan这个人一样。他的每个动作，每个神情，都牵动着自己神经。  
Anakin像是突然意识到，他根本没有自我，都是在为Obiwan欢笑，为他哭泣。  
“射出来，“Obiwan伸手轻轻抚摸着少年的脸颊，带着微笑低声鼓励，他低下头充满柔情的看着Anakin茫然哀求的眼睛，几乎是贴在学徒流着汗珠的鼻尖上。哑声说道：  
“射出来，Anakin，射在我手里。你就会获得快乐。”  
两人的呼吸紧密交换，Anakin觉得Master的手像是要把自己融化一般，他不受控制地呻吟出声，充满深情的凝视着Obiwan。  
那双眼睛，他在梦里描绘过无数次的脸颊，在梦里都不敢伸手触摸的身体。Obiwan抓着他的手放在自己脖子上，手随着少年的喘息，滑动得原来越快。快速有力的挤压让Anakin爽得人魂分离，他咬紧牙，挺腰迎合Master的抚慰，不知不觉搂紧了柔软的脖颈，嘴里发出断断续续的呻吟：“啊……嗯，好，Master……救我，啊……求求你……”  
“不要紧，Anakin。射出来。”  
Anakin迷迷糊糊的看着Master，他已经神智不清，以为又是在梦里。Master骑在自己身上主动扭动身体，他这样体贴，温柔，一边做爱还不停的安慰自己。  
巨大的生理快感和心里的满足奔涌而来，Anakin几乎快乐的想要高声呼唤。Master也是深爱他的，为了他什么都肯做。  
快感如同潮水铺天盖地涌来，他在Master的抚慰下，瞪大了眼睛，脑中一片混沌来袭。  
手里的阴茎颤抖地喷出精液，Obiwan放松地“呼”了一声，在Anakin听来嗓音魅到骨子里。  
两个发着热汗的人慢慢冷静，Anakin难以置信的爬起来，呆滞的看着Obiwan从容的在毛巾上擦干手指。  
他长大了嘴，一句话都说不出。  
Obiwan目光低垂，让睫毛遮住了他的眼睛。他歪着头，任凭整齐的长发滑落一缕在脸侧，认真的擦拭着手指，好像在清理最昂贵精致的银器。  
少年的热情，爱意，青涩的深沉的感情，让Anakin的心剧烈跳动，在黑暗中砰砰出声。  
这是不是意味着，Obiwan已经接受了他的感情？Anakin的手指抓住床单，紧张失措的盯着他的表情。  
知道自己隐晦龌蹉的幻想，Obiwan并没有责备他，也没有一点厌恶。这是不是说明，可能，实际上，Master也是渴望他的？  
这种不安荒唐的猜测，让Anakin紧张无比，他叉着腿坐在床上。虽然下体还带着刚刚发泄过的精液，淫靡色情，可却向在等待人生中最郑重审判。  
“Master……“  
“好一些了吗？”Obiwan轻笑着问道，他放下手巾，轻轻拍了拍Anakin的胳膊。“这是很正常的事情。Jedi 并不反对肉体的享乐。等你成年以后，可以体验更多的乐趣——”这句颇有暗示意味的话让Anakin雀跃不已，他立刻说道，“Master，你会跟我做爱吗？”  
Obiwan知道，作为一个正直规矩的Jedi Master，他应该生气，但他被少年有点鲁莽，十分大胆直白的方式逗乐，实在憋不住严肃的表情。  
“不，Anakin。我不想背上强迫学徒的罪名。”他半开玩笑的话让少年立刻皱起眉。“不过不要担心，你会有很多机会。”  
“但是我——“  
Obiwan抬起手，阻止他继续说下去，“只要他们是自愿的。Anakin，你都可以跟他们做。”  
Obiwan毫无心理的负担的躺下，对自己处理这件事的行为感到满意。在性事中尝到甜头的少年，很快就会有更深入的欲望，他会渴望真正的性爱，会渴望女性的身体，会陷入痴迷而绝望无力的爱恋。  
几乎在他快要进入梦乡的时候，少年扭捏凑近，一点一点的挪近Master温暖柔软的身体。他想伸手搂住obiwan，可手悬在空中比划了几下。  
他的脖子，他的胳膊，Anakin都迟迟不敢触碰，他怄气的收回酸痛的胳膊，低声嘀咕，“Master，那你以后能不能再像今天这样帮我。”

“你还记得放我出去。”Ventress扭动两下被手铐箍到僵硬的手腕，接过Obiwan手里的光剑。  
“如果你喜欢住在我的床上，多久都可以。”Obiwan挑眉看着她，轻轻摸索自己的胡须。  
“你有信心那个傻瓜不会发现？“  
Obiwan并不想回答这个问题。Ventress显然也并没指望他回答，她哼了一声，“愚蠢至极。”  
“别忘记，是我愚蠢至极的学徒把你抓住的。”Obiwan聊侃道。“这能说明很多事情。”  
Ventress并不想承认Anakin的智慧，她只是归结为Obiwan为训练他确实尽了力。  
“你来这里做什么？Dooku伯爵最近得到了什么新的指令？”Obiwan突然问道，他用手指捋了一把额前的碎发，将凌乱的发丝压在额顶的金发里。这个动作后他看上去年轻利落了许多。  
Ventress摇头，她站在舱门边，并不着急离去。反而有些幸灾乐祸的打量着Obiwan。  
“我只是在清除任何对计划有影响的东西。”她撇嘴冷笑，“你呢？接到新的指令跟那个蠢货上床了吗？我以为尊主已经为他安排了那个小女王。”  
Obiwan不以为然的哈哈大笑，金色眸子里跳动着阴冷的气息。  
“作为Master，我有义务指导他走向黑暗面。”  
“没错。”Ventress说道，“你是我知道最黑暗的东西。”

他为什么总是能如此风轻云淡。好像什么都没有发生过？  
Anakin跟在娇小的Master身后，愤愤盯着他脖后的金发。Jedi宽大优雅的长袍遮住了他的身体，也隔绝了刚刚两人之间亲密热切的气息。  
少年黑雾缭绕的怨气，阴森可怕的神情，让走廊里的其他人纷纷闪避。他们走上电梯的时候，几个议员借口有事，匆匆忙忙走了出去。  
Obiwan有些无奈的回头，“Anakin。”  
“你为什么推开我？”Anakin不满的高声说道。  
“我说过，你不可以亲吻我。”Obiwan微微低头从眉骨下看着他，“你同意了的，记得吗？”  
Anakin发出来近似吼叫的声音，他皱起眉赌气般阴冷的看着玻璃外的街景，不想回答Obiwan的话。答应过，他当然答应过，那是因为他抱有侥幸的心理，Obiwan总会有一天妥协的。  
“你已经成年了，Anakin。”Obiwan笑起来，眼角出现了那种让Anakin迷醉的细纹。“也许你该放过你的老师父，学着跟其他人放松自己。”  
“我不想——”Anakin突然一愣，他想到了其他什么事。“你会跟别人做爱？Master？是不是？”  
Obiwan尴尬的默默鼻尖，偷偷瞥了一眼电梯里的摄像头，轻轻挥手，用原力将它稍微短路。  
“我想你不需要把这种事说的这么大声。”Obiwan低声说道。  
Anakin惊讶的看着他，好像他脑袋上长出了植物一样惊恐。  
他从来都没有想过Obiwan也会有需求，也从来没有意识到不跟自己做爱的Master会跑出去骑在别人的阴茎上晃动。  
“不要再想这件事了。”Obiwan的语气变得严肃起来，他板起来，呵斥自己还在胡思乱想的学徒。  
电梯门打开了，他大步走出去，留下呆滞恍惚的Anakin缓慢的走在身后。  
他会精神起来的。  
Obiwan的苦恼，在见到客厅里的人时一扫而空。  
Padme从沙发上起身迎接他们。  
年轻的女王伸出手。她美丽大方，睿智坚强，充满了明媚的热情。  
是个很好的选择。  
Obiwan在心里长叹了口气。  
希望少年那些过分执着坚硬的欲望，能去跟她宣泄掉。  
_________TBC_______________


	3. Chapter 3

这并不是趟愉快的旅行。  
只有下等舱的飞船上，货物和旅行的移民堆杂在一起。很难说那些沾满污渍的床板究竟是不是为了旅客准备的，Padme私下觉得这根本就是货架临时改造的。  
舱内昏暗焦黄的灯光，间断性闪烁，嘈杂喧闹的尖声咒骂交杂着星际移民的汗臭和米粥不新鲜的酸味，让她很不适应。  
Padme将高领的斗篷拉到鼻子下面，尽量不去注意那些令人作呕的东西。  
从另一方面来讲，她讨厌这样的旅行，并不仅仅因为这艘恶劣的飞船。她内心里还是认为自己应该回到科洛桑，为挫败成立共和军的企图做出顽强坚决的抗争。这样沉重的责任感折磨着她，让年轻的女子无法感到放松。  
共和国是为了保护她的安全，Padme叹口气，虽然这并不是她需要的。但Jedi师徒正为此付出巨大努力，她深表感激，并对Anakin很显然的痛苦表现出极大的同情。  
虽然从未了解过Jedi那些古老又隐晦的戒律，但她明白深陷非分之想的年轻人是多么的危险，尤其当这个年轻人是个英勇无畏的Jedi学徒。据她所知，Anakin已经不止一次的越界，想要背叛自己的誓言。凭借自己的直觉，追逐紧急危险的感情。  
她看了看躺在货架上的Anakin。年轻人的睫毛正不安的挣动，即使在梦里，他似乎依旧很苦恼，不忘记皱起眉毛绷紧下颚。他只是一个充满恐惧的孩子，一个长得帅气的大男孩。  
“不！不要！”Anakin突然出声，虽然细小，但却十分艰难。他的喉咙挣扎着呜咽，似乎用力的挣脱着钳制的禁锢，冰冷的额头上出显细细汗珠。他并没有醒来，很显然是在做噩梦。  
“Anakin！”Padme轻轻推了他一下。  
“妈妈，不要！”Anakin终于大声叫出来。他的脚猛力踢动，手臂奋力的挣扎抽搐，敲打着劣质的铁架砰砰作响。  
“Anakin！”Padme又叫了他一声，声音更大了些。她又推了他一下，这次比上一次更用力。  
“小心——“  
舱门外走进一个高大的身影，端着餐盘大步走过来。他的脚步太快，棕色的袍子似乎刻意带着潇洒的风情和摇摆。Obiwan将盘子放在Padme床边的架子上，轻轻扶着她的肩膀将人护在身后。那种温暖从容的气息就已经让Padme感到一阵心情舒畅，船舱中的味道也显得不再苦闷。  
“Anakin——“Obiwan按住了那双抽搐的手腕，轻柔的将人从梦魇中唤醒。  
Anakin睁开了眼睛，迷茫的四处环视，在看到Obiwan的刹那猛然推开了他。  
Obiwan下意识的想伸手抚摸他的额头，却在那种警惕的目光下将手讪讪地收了回来，不留痕迹的退后，让关切的Padme坐到Anakin床边。  
“你好像是在做噩梦。”   
Anakin怔怔看着她，撑着身体坐起来，似乎慢慢在迷茫中清醒，他的表情从警觉慢慢变为惶恐，生怕刚刚的动作让Obiwan误会了自己的心意。  
“Master，我——”  
Padme从餐盘上盛了一碗粥。“你饿不饿？”  
Anakin接过食物，用手揉搓着脑袋，缓缓摇了摇头。  
“抱歉，Master——，我睡的太久有点糊涂。”他不自觉的恐惧，生怕这会让Obiwan又开始那种无谓的喋喋不休的说教。  
“你一向很擅长这个。”Obiwan有些尴尬的苦笑，他摇摇头，努力保持自己的平静。这不是个他应该出现的时机——Obiwan暗自抱怨，这应该是属于Anakin跟Padme分享心意的时刻。  
可是他失控了，在很短暂的一瞬间，流露出来自己都没有察觉的在意。  
Obiwan将手指抵在唇边，轻咳了一下，笨拙的扭头环视四周。  
“我想，我应该去拿一点面包。”  
Anakin垂着眼睛，无意识的舀了几勺白粥塞到嘴里，企图掩饰自己的慌张无措。他想站起来，跟上自己的Master，但很快被Padme按住了。  
“Ani，”Padme轻声说。“你梦见你母亲了？”  
Anakin往后倚了倚，眼瞅着Obiwan的身影消失在舱门边，慢慢点了点头。他低下头，才发现自己满嘴苦涩粗糙的酸味，刚刚都没有注意到，那碗粥怕是已经变了质。  
他又重新抬头，盯住了Padme美丽温存的眼睛。“我常常梦见到她，发生了很可怕的事，但非常清晰。”  
Anakin低声说道，“我很担心她。”他沉默了几秒钟，继续说道“不能让Obiwan知道这件事。”  
“我知道。那只是梦，Anakin。我想，可能是你一直对离开了母亲的愧疚。”Padme柔声说道，充满了对他的同情。她想抬手去抚摸他的脸颊，可是又停住了。“但你应该告诉Obiwan大师你的担忧。”  
Anakin往身后的毯子里躲了躲，他将腿蜷缩起来，抱在胸口，仿佛心被这个建议刺痛。  
“你究竟梦到了什么？”Padme将手放在了他的胳膊上，拉开Anakin围起的封闭壁垒，轻柔的想靠近他的内心。  
她的表情中充满了同情，充满了怜爱，让Anakin无法拒绝。  
“失去。”Anakin极小的声音说道，继而他又摇头否认了自己的话。  
Padme愣了一下，“你失去了她？”  
Anakin有些呆滞的回望着她的眼睛，“不仅仅是她。”  
这下Padme好像突然明白了什么，她还想继续说下去，但这样禁忌的话题该从何说起，却让这位老道的议员有些为难。  
“Obiwan他——“  
Anakin深吸口气，努力让自己从噩梦的余韵中挣脱出来，找回Jedi式的坚定和无畏。他整理好外袍，拍拍身上的尘土，从床上跳起来，语气沉重的对Padme重复了一遍。  
“绝对不能告诉Obiwan。”

下层船舱的货架旁，Obiwan挂掉通讯器，有些苦恼的用手指揉着太阳穴。他都没有发觉，不知何时起，自己眉间出现了褪不去的凹陷。  
这是来自于Anakin的印记，是对他深深的苦恼，忍让和妥协。这样的痕迹，又何尝不是刻在他心底里。  
我为他舍弃了太多，我的耐心，我的快乐，我的人生，Obiwan暗自心想。最可悲的就是时间，那些本可以作为Sith自由自在，尽情挥霍的时间。  
他舒适的伸长双腿，背靠在柔软的麻袋上，一遍遍用手指梳理自己凌乱不堪的发丝。宽松的米黄色衬衣微微滑落，过长的袖子遮住了洁白的手腕，Obiwan仰头叹气。只有在这样不为人所见的地方，他才能做回自己，抛弃Jedi死板教条的原则和约束，随性自然的散发优雅危险的魅力。  
我都很久，没有尝试过纵情。Obiwan微微眯起眼睛，目光迷离的望着天花板上晃动的灯管，任凭意识迷糊在对自由和激情的渴望里。  
Sith不应该束缚的欲望，不应该隐藏的渴求。  
只有那个傻瓜，Obiwan的嘴角不自觉勾起，那个趴在他肩上，只靠手就能满足的年轻人。  
他完全可以掌控Anakin的全部精神，将他握在手心里玩弄。而那个对自己充满虔诚崇拜，意乱情迷的天选之子，不过是脚下忠诚盲目的奴隶，可以任凭他蹂躏。  
而Anakin年轻热辣的身体，生机勃勃，如同恒星般炙热的眼神，又会让他体会到何等痛苦的欢愉。结实，坚硬，火热跳动的肌肉，流淌着原力不竭火焰的血管，同年轻人冲动鲁莽，带着不顾一切的勇气和青涩懵懂的爱恋。  
让人热血沸腾，激情澎湃，心跳不已。  
是我，让他如此优秀。是我，让他充满了对罪恶的渴望和痴迷。  
蓝色的眼睛慢慢睁大，在枯黄的灯光下颜色渐深。  
不需要Padme。  
一瞬间迸发出清晰低沉的呐喊。来自压抑已久，一直偏执的不肯直面的阴影。  
——不需要克制，Sith不需要那些虚伪的理性。  
——Anakin应该属于我，是黑暗对我忠诚的奖励。

Anakin找到他时候，有些紧张的手脚发抖。他偷偷将双手握成拳背在身后，咬着嘴唇，慢慢靠近坐在地上冥想的Master。  
感觉到Anakin靠近，Obiwan从冥想中回神。他没有抬头，一语不发，隐约颤动的睫毛在脸颊上投下一点阴影，Anakin能觉察到一丝压抑克制的失望。  
“抱歉，Master。”几乎是下意识的，Anakin脱口而出。很多时候他并不知道自己究竟为何道歉，只是希望能让Obiwan不再生气。  
“我以为我们还有这种默契。”Obiwan抬起头，带着聊侃的语气“在其中一个偷懒的时候，至少另一个人还要在Amidala女士旁边好好执行任务。”  
听到他并没有责备，Anakin松了口气满心欢喜又满心疑惑，看着面色平静苍白的Master却不敢问出口。  
可是他为什么生气？是因为自己推开他？还是误会了他跟Padme的关系？  
“我们只是朋友。”Anakin不经意轻喃出声。  
Obiwan板起脸，他看着Anakin真诚急切的眼神，直到被年轻人些许的慌乱逗笑。  
＂很好，Anakin我想不需要我提醒你——＂  
＂我不会跟她陷入爱恋。Master。＂Anakin急忙上前一步，语气低落地叹道。  
＂不要感到恐惧，我年轻的徒弟。＂Obiwan微微笑起来，胡须下漏出一点粉嫩的嘴唇，他伸手轻揉的抬起Anakin苦恼紧绷的脸颊，用拇指轻轻抚平他额间的皱纹，低声说道。“产生感情是很正常的事情，问题在于你准备如何面对它。”  
Anakin苦笑，抬头认真地看向Master的双眼，不知道是不是错觉，他感觉到Obiwan的鼓励，怂恿，甚至是在引诱他偏离Jedi的道路。   
＂不论你对谁产生了感情，不论你做出什么选择，＂一双淡蓝色的明眸水润柔情又带着蕴藉深沉的暖意，直直望进Anakin的眼睛里，穿透他迷茫犹豫的灵魂。Anakin感觉到自己加速的心跳，几乎就蹦到了喉咙，跃跃欲试。  
“我都会永远支持你的决定。”   
Anakin的心跳越来越快，＂砰砰砰＂的声响敲击着胸膛，震动着已经混乱焦灼的大脑，投入眼前人的怀中。  
他低着头呆滞怔愣的看着Obiwan温柔美丽的面孔，手指不住颤抖，慢慢的，慢慢的，冲动地想要撕开缠绕着自己的一切束缚，道德，理性，世俗一切的克制。  
Obiwan。他选择，Obiwan。  
Anakin闭上眼，低下头轻轻的吻住柔软的嘴唇。如同想象中一样，有点干涩，非常柔软，只是靠近就会被巨大的漩涡吸引，沉浸他温暖的抚慰里。  
没有想象中强烈的拒绝，喋喋不休的正统说教。只迟疑了一秒，Obiwan就从善如流，听从了身体的第一反应，紧紧搂住Anakin的脖子加深这个吻。  
被圈在少年强壮可靠的臂膀里，呼吸间都是浓郁的荷尔蒙气息，相拥的深吻搅乱了Obiwan的神经，满足了Sith那种被渴望的虚荣心，情欲燥动在他的身体里，不加克制的欲望灼烧着沉寂已久的肉体。  
Obiwan按着他坐在货架上，张开腿跨坐在Anakin胯间，一边继续这个舌吻，一边轻轻摆臀磨蹭年轻人鼓囊囊的胯部。  
他狂乱放纵，饥渴难耐地收缩着后穴，紧贴着鼓胀的胯间来回磨蹭。空虚的小穴在动情的催促下淅沥沥地往外流着液体，同着Anakin鼓起的下体一起打湿了两人的裤子，又接着打透了两层布料，粘腻火热磨蹭出水渍纠缠的声音。  
Anakin的呼吸渐重，虽然幻想过无数次，甚至在梦里一遍一遍的放映，可他从没有想过自己真的有机会触碰Obiwan。还是Master主动坐在身上，心甘情愿，顺从温柔的配合。Anakin丢脸的差点哭出来，他激动的将怀中人越搂越紧，越吻越深。  
＂嗯——＂  
轻哼的鼻音里带着无尽的媚意，仿佛扔出无数个小巧柔软的爪子，抓得Anakin心痒痒，勾得他胯下坚硬不已。Obiwan没说话，只微昂着头，眼神迷离地盯着他的眼睛，嫣红的脸颊上那颗泪痣显得他更加妩媚妖娆，全然没有平日里冷漠严厉的神情。洁白的内衫半退，欲火将他的肌肤烧得愈发绝艳明媚，柔软光滑，带着禁欲般的圣洁和纯净。  
Obiwan。Anakin晃神，身体僵硬的看着此时的Master。  
他无法相信，是光明无暇的圣人要将自己拉入令人恶欲丛生的邪淫里。  
见他不再动作，Obiwan微启粉唇探出舌尖，轻轻舔舐他的喉结，牙齿开合咬住他颈侧的动脉轻磨，双手灵活地解开裤子，放出压抑了许久的猛兽，握在柔软的掌心中给予安抚。Obiwan就是在引诱他，挑逗他，带着他一步步走向不可挽回的深渊。  
究竟是什么时候开始的？Anakin眯起眼睛，沉醉在温柔细腻的亲吻里，感受着柔软的胡须划过自己的脖颈，轻轻在喉结上停留。是他故意作出那些似有若无的勾引，是他总是说些似是而非的鼓励，是他不停暗示自己肉体的享乐可以是多么欢愉，Obiwan甚至不惜用他的身体给予自己激励。  
湿漉漉的唇凑到他嘴边，Anakin下意识地一口叼住Obiwan柔软的唇瓣，因强忍欲望而握成拳头的大掌，也忍不住揉上Master圆润的肉臀，胯下的巨物弹动不止疯狂叫嚣。  
他早就已经失控了，完全的失去了对自己的掌控，那些烙印在身体里无法割去的印记在此时提醒他。  
你不属于自己，你的一切都是属于Obiwan的，是他最忠诚又是最贪婪的奴隶。  
“Master。不要离开我。永远。”Anakin小声呢喃。   
Obiwan抚摸着Anakin英俊的侧脸，带着顺从鼓励的语气，轻易的碾碎了Anakin的神经。   
＂……只要你要听我的话。”  
Anakin的胸膛痛得呼吸困难，他把脸埋在Obiwan赤裸的胸口，身体剧烈抖动。巨大的喜悦和满足，几乎让他想跪在Obiwan脚下，感谢这样神明般的施舍和赐予。  
Obiwan温柔的搂着他的头，亲吻少年坚硬卷曲的发丝，极具引诱的语调低声在他耳边重复。  
“只要你永远听从我，Anakin。”

我会的。  
Anakin还是忍不住流出了眼泪。无论他如何想要克制自己的激动，可Obiwan主动扒开雪白的臀瓣骑在自己胯间，这样美妙绝伦的体验让年轻人兴奋的难以自制。娇嫩的穴口缓慢而艰难的吞进硕大的阴茎，短暂的轻轻抽动后，Obiwan一坐到底，让硕长的阴茎直接插进自己饥渴已久的身体。  
被填满的甬道畅快地蠕动着嫩肉，急急贴附住热硬的硕物，初尝肉体情欲滋味，又被仰慕迷恋已久的Master指引。Anakin一点也禁不得这样的撩拨，脑海里的快感炸成绚烂的烟花，理智彻底被喧腾的欲望夺走。  
他眼中的紧张和不安渐渐被情欲取代，染上了一丝赤红，让他更像一头莽撞挣扎的小兽，一边在雪白柔软的身体上噬咬留下自己的痕迹，一边猛挺下体凭借本能追逐寻求着交配的快感。  
得偿所愿，是太过剧烈的刺激，曾经在梦中发过无数次的誓言，求之不得的夜晚里温情酸涩的幻想，全部消散的一干二净。他以为自己会是最体贴温柔的情人，轻揉耐心的抚摸Obiwan的身体，像是对待脆弱而神圣的水晶，Anakin多少次抱着被子，当作是Obiwan的面孔充满爱意的练习如何亲吻抚摸。  
可到头来，他还是不知体贴，只会一味蛮干索取的愣头青。  
Obiwan勉强撑着身体，在剧烈的颠簸下汁水横流，腹内敏感柔软的肉壁馋涎欲滴，顺着两人交合的部位流淌出透明的液体，将Anakin的阴茎浸泡在温热粘腻的包裹里，水淋淋，湿漉漉。  
Obiwan手指慢慢抓紧垫在身下的袍子，舒爽得轻声哼吟，年轻人坚硬火热的物体在他体内跳动，一下下反复磨蹭着饥渴已久的身体，击打着混乱麻木的神经。这样毫无保留的亲密，夹着体液和情欲的交合，似乎将Anakin无畏火热的生命力传到他的身体里。他仰起头，感受着体内下坠般的失控和粗鲁生硬，带着一点疼痛的顶撞。眯眼间晃动着昏暗的灯光，让他久违的感到一点踏实和心安，微微的张开嘴喘息。  
他不愿细想这件事的后果，那些可能的，随之而来的麻烦和危险。如果说感情是他用来控制Anakin的工具，那么肉体上的畅爽和满足就是最直接最真实的回报，为了掩盖阴暗龌龊的手段和卑鄙残忍的利用，肉体的冲击就变得更加激烈放荡。  
＂啊哈——啊啊啊嗯……好深……啊啊啊……用力……再用力……Anakin，嗯，要我的…….给我。”  
Obiwan放声浪叫，不顾他们是在开放的货舱里，积满尘土和货物的架子上，散落的衣衫，胡乱丢弃的靴筒。他知道随时有人会发现，可能是某个好奇的移民，可能是某个间谍或眼线，甚至可能是前来寻人的Padme。  
他们会走近，听到他不顾羞耻肆无忌惮的呻吟吼叫，看到他扭腰淫乱的用后穴套弄Anakin膨胀的阴茎，看到那些磨蹭出泡沫的体液顺着他的大腿缓缓流到膝盖边，看到他们紧扣十指难以自制的彼此亲吻，贪婪的索取，彼此慰藉。  
此时此刻，他只想要填充自己不安的神经，填满空虚的后穴，喂饱饥渴的身体。 他需要Anakin，比自己所能想象的更加需要他，不是作为Sith的武器，不是作为师徒的羁绊。  
宵想了许久的人在怀，Anakin激动得难以自持，控制不住力道凶猛地握着Obiwan柔软的腰身操弄娇柔的身体，粗硕的巨物劈山开路般破开堆叠推阻的嫩肉，每一下都全力齐根没入，再大力拔出，快速回插，撞击柔嫩水润的肠壁。   
他用快要捅穿的力度狠狠地顶弄着Obwian，拉着柔软的身体靠向自己，裹住被吸到红肿的奶头猛嘬，像是不吸到奶水绝不会罢休。  
胸口的嫩乳被牙齿吸咬得微微刺痛，腹内也被粗大的性器冲顶得微微酸胀，但Obiwan却无比地舒爽，全身心地享受这略有野蛮粗暴的性爱。  
＂啊，嗯，Anakin，啊……用力……啊，不要紧……啊，进来，再用力……啊＂  
密闭燥热的船舱里，呼吸变得愈发嘈杂繁乱，高亢放荡的呻吟声，Anakin难耐的低咆声，肉体猛烈撞击的＂啪啪＂声响，性器快速抽插形成＂噗呲噗呲＂的水声……   
淫乱魅惑的情色欢爱，让这个密闭的空间瞬间升温，令疯狂缠绵的二人汗水顺着身体流淌。Anakin能感觉到，冰冷的液体滴在鼻尖上，他无法确定自己傻笑了多久，那双孩子气的大眼睛一眨不眨的看着Obiwan的面孔，生怕错过一点Master生动索取的表情。  
＂……快！……再快点……Anakin，啊啊~啊哈……用力~嗯啊……快，快到了~~啊，要来了……嗯，Anakin……Anakin…啊……＂   
Obiwan上下起伏着身子，轻轻扭动迎合男孩强劲的冲顶抽插，高潮濒临而不住地收缩挤压的肉穴，急切地想要更猛烈更疼痛的撞击，渴望多时的高潮。   
Anakin咬着牙，被痉挛般激烈的收缩激得喷精，来不及抽出的阴茎，在温暖柔软的身体里喷出，浇灌在饥渴敏感的肠道里，慢慢将蠕动的小穴填满。  
突如其来的内射，让Obiwan有点措手不及，少年滚烫浓稠的精液流淌到敏感的内壁上，刺激的他浑身颤抖，不需要抚摸就同时达到了高潮。  
共同攀上情欲顶峰的两人抱在一起平复急促的呼吸，在头脑空白的恍惚间感受高潮的美妙余韵。终于想起温柔体贴的Anakin满头是汗，脸上写满了焦急担忧，他保持着紧贴交合的状况，将Obiwan紧紧抱在怀里，低头用力吻他柔软带着汗气的侧脸。  
平和，安静。他很少会有这样平静从容的感觉，很少会享受原力充盈稳定流淌过身体的顺服，只有Obiwan，可以给予他的安心。而现在，他不仅仅是自己的Master了，他们有了更加深入，更加亲密的关系，毫无保留的献出了彼此。  
“做的不错，Anakin。”Obiwan伸手轻轻拍了拍他的侧脸，即使很疲惫，他依旧不忘对Obiwan表示赞扬。就像他每一次完成了艰难的训练，或是出色的通过了考试。  
这样温柔，亲昵，微微带笑的声音像是一把砸在心头的重锤，砸得Anakin头晕目眩。他强忍着哭泣的冲动，用力想缩在Obiwan的怀抱里。  
“我答应你，一切都听你的，Master。”  
几乎是完全不可耳闻，夹杂在他剧烈的鼻息中。  
一声很轻，很轻的叹息。

夺走一个生命，对于Sith来说太简单。  
甚至有时候，Obiwan经常无法思考这其中究竟有什么意义。  
当他收回光剑时，黑暗重归塔图因的荒漠。  
金色的眸子冷漠的望着地上的尸体。  
Ventress只觉得后背发凉，不留痕迹的远离了几步，压抑着恐惧的颤抖。  
她很想说什么，但夜晚的风不断的阻止了她发声。  
两人沉默的坐上飞艇离开，留下那个孤独单薄的女人躺在黄沙中。  
Sith没有感情。一切都是取得力量的手段。  
Ventress一直以为她做的很好。而现在，她终于明白为什么只有Obiwan才能成为Ppt的心腹，受命培养天选之子。  
力量，智慧，天赋。  
这些都不是成为Sith的最终需求。  
你还要有亲手扼杀所爱的勇气。Obiwan甚至没有一点犹豫，他对黑暗的忠诚已经超越了渴望本身。  
“我不敢相信——“Ventress喃喃道，她皱眉看着Obiwan圆润整齐的后脑。  
“他绝不会怀疑我。”Obiwan的声音一如既往的平静。“当他发现Shmi的尸体时，我正在挑选新徒弟的路上。”  
Ventress很想问，是不是有一天你也会毫不留情的杀了我。但这样的假设让她陷入冰冷刺骨的恐惧，她不得不试着转移这个话题。  
“你已经有人选了吗？”  
Obiwan的嘴角慢慢勾起一点危险的弧度。  
傲慢，冷酷，充满了征服欲的血腥。  
“Qui-Gon Jinn。”

————————————————————————————  
卡镜后，Obiwan率先从车上跳下，将地上的女士扶起来。  
他温柔的亲吻她的双颊，眨着眼睛腼腆的接受她滔滔不绝的赞美。  
这样温馨愉快的场面并没有继续很久，工作人员正在给他脱去外袍，场边突然爆发了一阵孩子的哭闹。  
Ahsoka嫌弃的举着水杯跟在一个两三岁大的孩子后，看他跌跌撞撞的扑到Obiwan腿上，咿咿呀呀的挥舞着拳头威胁每一个试图靠近Obiwan的人。  
“不知道他想这样到什么时候？”Ahsoka抱着胳膊凶巴巴的说道。  
Obiwan弯下腰轻轻的将孩子抱起来，熟练的扶着他的头靠在自己肩膀上。  
“他觉得只有这样我才舍不得跟他生气。”  
“一把年纪，我真替你觉得羞耻。”Ashoka对着小Ani做了个鬼脸。  
“他要真觉得羞耻就不会跟我吵架了。”话是这样说，当Ani凑过来亲吻他的胡子时，Obiwan还是配合的贴了过去。  
“没有用的，Skyguy。”Ahsoka幸灾乐祸的说，“马上Master Jinn就要出场了。”  
Ani奋力的用短粗的胳膊抱紧Obiwan的脖子，瞪大了水汪汪的眼睛，可怜巴巴的看着Obiwan。  
“不要这样看着我。”Obiwan单手抱着Ani，带上眼镜翻阅接下来的剧本，对丈夫这种吃醋的行径只是觉得好笑。  
但对Anakin来讲，这不亚于是天塌了一般。  
“不要——”Ani稚嫩的童声尖叫道，“你是爱我的。”  
“来吧，Skyguy，不要烦Master Obiwan了。”Ahsoka费力的将他从Obiwan身上剥下来。“既然你不喜欢被当作成年人，Master Windu已经替你找好了片场保姆。”  
Anakin挣扎着被按到了婴儿车里，他来不及反抗，嘴里就被塞入了安抚奶嘴。  
片场比他更懵的恐怕只有一个人。  
被套上围裙，拿着奶瓶，推到婴儿车旁边的Maul。

——————————  
夏天，可能就结束了吧  
所以我就回来开车。  
但可能开着开着就跑了呢  
就是对自己的水平绝望的时候吧。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欲擒故纵是亘古不变的手段

科洛桑圣殿。  
飞船刚刚停在平台上，不等起落架完全放下Anakin就跳了下来。他大步冲进会议室大门，恶狠狠的盯着站在中间的人。  
“Anakin，”Obiwan皱眉，声音里充满了呵斥。尽管前学徒已经剪掉了辫子，Anakin还是强忍住愤怒，握紧拳头站在一边。  
“你为什么没有告诉我？！”  
“我正准备告诉你。”Obiwan尴尬的摸摸嘴唇，习惯性的想走过去安慰Anakin癫狂的情绪。但刚刚抬起脚，他就立刻收了回来，伸手扶住了少年的肩膀。  
“来认识一下，这是Qui-Gon Jinn。我的新学徒。”  
不是的。Anakin差点捂住耳朵大吼。不是在这样的时刻，在他最痛苦无助，急需安慰的时候。Obiwan竟然这样轻易的抛弃了他，找到了一个新的学徒。  
Qui-Gon阳光开朗的笑容，没能让Anakin感到多少愉快，但他也知道自己没必要迁怒一个无辜的学徒。  
这都是Obiwan的错！他从未想象过会有人夹在他们中间，会得到Obiwan曾经给予他的那些关怀和感情。他也感觉到恐惧，因为一个潜在的，年轻的生命正站在他面前，随时可能取代他在Obiwan心里的地位。他想大吼，想趴在Obiwan的肩膀上，搂紧他的脖子，大声哭泣，发泄自己内心极度疲惫的痛苦。  
他需要Obiwan轻柔温和的安抚，在刚刚失去母亲的时候，缩在Master怀里，体味一点模糊难述的爱意。——那是他感受过，最接近母亲的温柔。  
怎么会这样？——，Anakin扬起下巴沉默的在这个高挑少年和Obiwan之间来回打量。  
——不可以。他咬紧牙，暗暗发誓。  
他绝不会得到Obiwan给予我的一切。

“我们需要谈一谈。”Anakin抱着胳膊，靠在卧室门上。强忍不耐，尽量让自己的声音听上去正常一些。  
“我也这样认为。Anakin，从不要再随意进入别人的房间开始，怎么样？”  
Obiwan聊侃道，他正低着头随意的解开束紧的腰带，顺手扔在椅子上。迎着窗外的阳光，雪白的脸庞被照到透亮，他纤长的睫毛在微微泛光，煽动者细碎的晶莹。当他抬起头，看着茫然无措的旧徒，胡须下粉色的唇弯起一点无奈的苦笑。  
“如果是因为Qui-Gon的事情，那么我要跟你说抱歉。”Obiwan轻轻叹口气，他弯腰拿起床上那件乳白色，属于学徒的外衣，仔细的叠好放在一旁。  
“但这是委员会的决定，Anakin。他们一定有充足的理由——”  
“那是什么？！”Anakin突然大叫道，他大步冲过去，将娇小的Master完全遮在自己的阴影里。“这是我的衣服！”  
Obiwan愣了一下，小声说道。  
“是的，我只是想你已经不再需要它了。”他的目光变得越来越柔软，不无骄傲又略带伤感。“毕竟，你已经是个Jedi武士。”  
——就像你也不再需要我。  
如此明显的隐喻，带着紧张挣扎的矜持。被抛弃的人，好像是他一样。  
抬到一半的手，在碰触到Anakin的瞬间微蜷缩回，似乎觉得动作显得太过亲密，充满眷恋，让Obiwan感觉到疼痛。  
“我需要它！”Anakin下意识握住了还未缩回了手腕，钳制着他拉进自己的胸前。惊慌无措的眼睛，死死盯紧Obiwan犹豫羞愧的脸，他不明白，也拒绝去理解Obiwan的心情。  
“我也需要你！我们应该永远在一起不是吗？”Anakin说道，“你答应过我，只要我听你的话。”  
“Anakin。”Obiwan将手抽了回来，轻轻推开贴在身前的人，“你已经不需要再听从我的命令。忘记了吗，你已经不再是我的学徒。”他垂下眼睛，微微别开目光。  
“Qui-Gon才是。”  
“不！”Anakin差点大喊，生硬酸涩的味道堵在他的喉咙上，不能接受，他也永远无法失去Obiwan。“你不是这样说的。你说过，无论我要什么都会给我的！”  
Obiwan急忙将手捂在嘴上，惊慌错愕躲开他的吻。  
“Anakin，我们不能这样下去。”  
他在躲闪，眼睛如同堕入陷阱的母兽般柔软，湿漉漉，水汪汪，羞涩而温柔。Obiwan双颊绯红，用手整理好微乱的衣襟，他低下头，似乎为自己曾经的接受感到羞愧。  
“这会害了你。人们早晚会发现，我——我不能让你继续。”  
被拒绝的人极为震惊，接着是无法控制的暴怒，Anakin咬着牙，恶狠狠的看着一脸无辜的男子。他竟然拒绝！明明Obiwan一步步领着自己走进这个罪恶的深渊，明明他的身体，他的柔情，他那些毫无底线的坦诚和纵容，才让两人发展到这步田地。  
而现在，他竟然后悔了。想要这样简单的推开他，就像拒绝一片多余的面包，客气而坚决。  
有一瞬间，Obiwan以为他会扑过来，掐断自己的喉咙。  
“你总是让我听你的话。”Anakin低声说道，更像是喉咙里一阵难忍的咕噜。他猛的抓住Obiwan的肩膀，借着身型的优势将人扑倒在床上，牢牢禁锢在身下。  
“听从你，从来也没为我带来好处。”  
“Anakin——，你要做什么？！”Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，难以置信的看着旧徒的面庞。狡黠，执拗，充满野兽攻击前志在必得的残忍和自信。  
“你说的很对，Obiwan。我不需要再听从你的命令。”

他的手钳制的十分用力，可他的吻轻轻柔柔的吻落在胸口，小猫舔奶似的把柔软的胸膛吻了一遍。  
从胸口一直吻道小腹处，结实的腹肌、漂亮的人鱼线、丛生的柔软毛发，每一处都充满诱人的美感。  
Anakin拉开腰带把已经鼓起的阴茎从里面解放出来，内裤拉下来得瞬间，半挺的粗长从里面弹出来，啪的一下打在他的脸上。  
“Master，你口是心非。”，Anakin曲起手指用力弹了一下敏感的头部，激的身下的人倒吸了一口气。Obiwan尴尬的想后缩，却被紧紧压制的双腿。  
“放开我，Anakin。现，现在不是时候——”  
Anakin敷衍的哼了两声， 突然伸出软舌在头部扫了一圈，舌尖抵开前端的小口刺激着里面敏感的内部，果不其然，那根粉嫩的东西颤了颤，涨的更加硕大，沿着冠状沟细细品砸，顺着精致的茎身向下，一只滑到底部的饱鼓的囊部。  
Obiwan胸腔里发出压抑的低喘，看着他难以自抑强加隐忍的神态，Anakin慢慢勾起了嘴角。  
来不及做出更多的抗拒，下体被嘴唇含住的瞬间，Obiwan所有的思维消散了，只剩下被柔软温暖的口腔包裹的极致快感。  
柔软的舌一口口的舔着圆润的头部，略带干涩的嘴唇包裹住细细吮吸，英俊稚嫩的面孔埋在自己的胯间吞吐的场景太过于惑人，Obiwan的意念告诉他，不需要再用尽全力，无法抵抗，这个骄傲英勇的年轻人就是他最忠诚卑微的奴隶。  
他低下头，对上Anakin的目光，虔诚哀怨，小心翼翼。他仰着头颊部肌肉咬紧，胸膛起伏，喉结上下滚动温顺乖巧的讨好着Obiwan。他腹部肌肉绷紧，高高拱起后背，漂亮光滑的蜜色肌肤，整个人像一只优美的豹子，带着野性的美和诱惑。整个人蓄势待发，性感至极，只要等到Obiwan的命令，他随时准备献出自己。  
所有这一切都鲜明的暗示着，这个男人已经被他征服，是他亲手养大，是他对黑暗面，最完美最强大的献祭品。Obiwan享受这种征服的快感，支配着强大自负的雄性，让他为自己沉沦，迷醉，失去自我的臣服，这会让任何一个sith热血澎湃。  
原力，不属于我，但它的所有者则惟命是从。  
Obiwan的眼睛掠过一点金黄，他暗淡的目光透过Anakin，看向更远处。  
“呼——”Anakin猛地抬头，修长的身体从跪爬变化到跪立的姿势，暗棕色的头发在空气中甩过，高高扬起下巴深深呼出了一口气。精壮的后背前进般微微起伏，他低头，正对上对方同样欲海翻腾的眼眸。  
“Obiwan，我需要你。”他一口一口的啄着柔软的耳垂，向着鬓角处吹气。胡须连着耳上细腻的绒毛让他的鼻尖来回流连。“你也不想推开我的。求你，别再说那些伤人的话。”  
一边咬着男人的耳朵，一边伸手在他臀间摸索，深深浅浅的探入已经湿润的洞口，滴落的丝丝汁液顺着手指流淌而下。  
抵着在Obiwan腿上的火热柱体，硕大的头部挤开了后穴，抵在了肉缝口，饱含哀怨深沉的眸子紧紧盯着他的眼睛，生怕Obiwan真的有挣扎的痕迹。Anakin渐渐沉下了身体，身下人瞬间绷紧了下身，抵在臀缝间的阴茎，推开层层叠叠舒展的内壁，被蠕动着的身体一点点向里面吸去。  
“嗯—，Anakin，好大”，Obiwan仰起头，难耐的微微挣扎，轻喘着。  
圆润的顶端慢慢被吸进了肉缝里，肉壁快乐的缠在上面，像是有无数张小嘴在吮吸，欢快的呼喊着把它拖进来。紫红色的性器一点点没入了穴口，借着体液的润滑，最粗的部分已经被吞了进去。  
“唔……..不行—啊，Anakin，先…….先，等一下”，Obiwan仰着头呻吟，手指荒乱的抓着床单，他淡蓝色的眼睛猛然睁大，在茫然无措中显得更加浅淡透明“太大了，啊……Anakin ,不要，啊……..不要再，不，下了啊…..出去。”  
剧烈的挣扎让Anakin心头一颤，刚进入的阴茎又被无情的挣脱了出来。  
“很疼，”，Obiwan轻轻喘息，撑着上身慢馒坐起来。  
见到Anakin别过头，怄气般红了眼圈，落寞不甘的吸着鼻子，他又叹口气，忍不住手抚摸了一下那高耸的鼻梁，“你要轻一点。”  
Anakin看着他，泛着泪光的眼睛无辜又惊恐，像是刚刚受了委屈的孩子。“别离开我。”他突然扑过来，将Obiwan紧紧搂在怀里，呜咽出声。“别离开我，求你。M——”  
Obiwan抱着他，轻轻扶着少年颤抖的脊背，一遍一遍抚摸。他侧侧头，将脸贴在Anakin的肩膀上，任凭旧徒伤悲的哭泣。这是不应当的，他暗自心想，Jedi不应该拥有这样剧烈的感情。Anakin不应该为他的母亲的死而哭泣。  
虽然很难以置信，在这一刻，Obiwan难得渴望他是个合格的Jedi武士。  
那他就不会因此而悲伤，也不会拥有如此令人恐惧的感情。  
Obiwan轻轻叹口气，用袖子一点点沾干少年脸上的泪水，这个动作他重复过很多次。在Anakin小的时候，在他还没有完全学会控制自己的感情。  
释放痛苦，享受被折磨的苦楚和挣扎，让恐惧成为你力量的源泉。  
Obiwan扶着他的脸颊，轻轻亲吻少年的额头。他挪动身体，手指握着粗壮的茎身，让硕大的头部再次挤开了柔软湿热的入口，向里面一点点的探入。  
“唔—”整个头部都进去了，内壁激动地吸牢，饥渴的吮吸着。  
“啊….先不要动。”，Obiwan咬着下唇呻吟道，抬起屁股想暂时离开，没想到底下的人突然用力，强健的胯部凶猛的向上一顶，硬的快要爆炸的巨物猛地破开湿滑的甬道，长驱直入，自下而上，一插到底。  
“你……啊……”，Obiwan被顶的惊叫出声，整个后穴被撑到了极致，下体瞬间涌上了一阵酥麻，瞬间软了腰肢。他扶着Anakin的肩膀，恐惧的张着嘴颤抖。 刚想撑起身体离开，又被凶狠的向上一顶，狠狠撞在了内壁上，腰膝酸软屁股无力的坐了下来，真好迎上了Anakin向上耸的动作。  
“…..啊，”Obiwan惊呼着抓紧结实的肩膀，他试图加紧双腿找回主动权，结果又被按着腰身顶了起来，然后直直落下，大敞的穴口毫无保留直吞到底。  
“啊……轻，轻点，啊…….Anakin！”  
少年快速耸动，用力捣开紧致的肉壁，次次直干到底，顶在最深处的肠壁上，把身上的人顶乱晃不止。  
“慢点——，啊…..啊，唔……”  
骑在Anakin的跨上被顶的东倒西歪，Obiwan的手指越抓越紧，连带着脚也不自觉的蜷缩，在床单上抓起一点拉扯的痕迹。他趴在Anakin的胸前，以这样的姿势被自下而上猛操着，狭小的房间里回荡着噗呲噗呲的水声和淫浪沉闷的呻吟。  
“帮我……”Anakin短短续续的喘息，紧紧搂着怀里的人，“救我，Obiwan。只有你可以——，只有你。”  
像抱着溺水时唯一的稻草，Anakin不论如何也不肯放手。湿漉漉，软绵绵的吻，落在Obiwan的前胸，脖颈儿，胡须覆盖的下颚。  
Anakin下定决心，手臂向下用力，坚硬的性器在Obiwan柔软润滑的身体里越陷越深，贪婪的穴壁吮吸着整根阴茎，从上到下，湿的一塌糊涂。  
“Anakin，你……”  
听见他的呻吟，Anakin心头一阵抽搐，一狠心，将人猛地一沉进入到前所未有的深处。他的不安，恐惧，对自己深深的怀疑和对失去的无力，在这样激烈不计后果的性爱中，好像能够得到一点弥补。他太痛苦，太想要确认Obiwan还存在，确认自己拥有他毫无保留的爱。  
“太深了……，啊，ani……，Anakin”，Obiwan高声呻吟着，被磨的爽到极致，穴壁用力绞紧了插在其中的阴茎，穴心里的液体流出。Anakin用力拔出，在汁液喷溅而出瞬间，又有力的操了进去，后穴被干的疯狂抽搐，合不拢的小嘴抽抽嗒嗒的流着水，饱满的肉臀被顶出阵阵白色臀波。  
巨大的冲击力，让坚硬的茎身次次顶入最深的地方。Obiwan仰着头大声呻吟，柔软的发丝被汗水打湿成缕在空中来回摇晃，“又进来……，不，啊，不要，太深了……啊”  
受到强烈刺激的肉壁紧紧缠住了茎身，一圈圈的淫肉缠绕上来，疯狂的蠕动收缩，紧致的内壁像是有力的小嘴吸吮着体内坚硬跳动的柱体，把Anakin绞的头皮发麻，顺着脊柱涌上一阵阵酥麻的刺激。  
用了很大的力气才摆脱光滑细嫩的吸附力，抽出一点就急忙向更深处捣了进去，坚固的床板发出了一点吱呀声。  
Anakin深吸口气，捏住那个覆着柔软胡须的下巴，咬住那总是说出令人失控话语的诱人嘴唇。胯下对疯狂攻击，一次又一次的强力抽干，把狭窄的甬道彻底撑开，完整顺从的变为合适自己的形状，不用再费力为他张开。Obiwan是他的，从身体到灵魂都是完美的。  
后穴被干开的快感太可怕，穴口被硕大的囊袋摩擦的发红，在强力操弄下被撑成一个大圆洞，还收缩着想要把囊袋吞进去。  
Obiwan感觉整个人要被弄坏了，少年胯下那根是前所未有的巨大，长期操练的身体极其强壮，几乎是丝毫不停顿的猛干。他有太多情绪，压抑到扭曲的感情需要释放，在还没有学会黑暗面的力量之前，唯一可以缓解的就只是性爱，只是在Obiwan香甜柔软的身体上。身下的床传来吱吱呀呀的响声，让他有种马上就要散架的错觉，后穴痉挛着反射的夹紧里面的巨棒，引起更加凶猛的进攻。  
身体内部已经被完全张开了，强烈快感吞噬着Obiwan的大脑，让他完全说不话来，只能迎合着少年疯狂的扭动着屁股，不甘示弱的绞动，吸吮，帮助他尽快那些欲望释放出来。  
Obiwan的手用力揽住了身上人的颈项，温柔主动的回应着疯狂的拥吻和占有。  
要我，疯狂的要我。  
这是sith仁慈又贪婪的赏赐。  
Obiwan被顶弄的来回移动，额间的头发已经完全湿透了，贴在精致的脸颊边，几乎被干到失神的眼睛盯着身上的人，耸动时极富美感和力量感的肌肉，汗水从他腮边滑落到唇边，渗进干涩紧闭的嘴唇。荷尔蒙刺激的味道充斥鼻腔，蔓延在整个脑海里，让情潮蹭的窜上顶峰。  
要来了，快到。就是这里！  
用力顶进后，Anakin闷哼了一声。短暂的安静，相拥的两人同时喷射，精液进入了他的身体里，那张小嘴像是吃不饱一般大口大口吞咽着男人喷进来的精华。  
Obiwan享受的眯起眼，满足于被当作神明一样的爱慕和依靠。手指，顺着发汗的后颈慢慢深入卷曲的头发，玩味隐晦的金瞳在Anakin看不见的地方流转起危险的光芒。  
“听从我。”  
“听从你。”  
Anakin低声的重复着他的话语。  
“永远忠诚于我”，Obiwan勾起嘴角轻笑，躺倒在床上，微微扭了扭屁股，摩擦着体内射精后坚硬火热的性器，在余韵中带给对方不一样的快感。  
“嗯——啊！”  
Obiwan像是突然找到了乐趣，双腿勾住少年的腰身，缓慢淫浪的扭了起来。他熟悉自己的身体，也了解如何能让Anakin得到更多，抵在敏感处的阴茎在自己的主动下，揉动，研磨，挤压着肠壁向里凹陷。刚刚好，搔到难以触摸的痒处，轻轻的磨蹭，越急越乱，越来越磨人的痒，顺着身体的每一处骨缝，轻飘飘的吹着风。  
“……啊，啊—，快点……Anakin，快，用力……啊—”  
Obiwan淫浪的扭动呻吟，紧致的穴壁缠在茎身绞的紧紧的，狭小的后穴大力吮吸，刺激下竟然快速让Anakin再次被绞到喷精。  
喘息不止的少年支在他上方，性器还直直插在他身体里，茎身一突一突向着深处喷出浓稠火热的精液。此刻他的表情终于慢慢平静，变得温柔而伤感，Anakin慢慢俯下身趴在光滑的胸前，吻着Obiwan的颈项。  
进入Obiwan的身体里射上满满精液的快感刺激他头脑发昏，对这个人，他永远想要更多。Obiwan更多的爱，更多的抚摸，更多的理解和包容。  
Anakin羞愧于自己的自私，他不应该有这样的感情。可是他又无比的骄傲，他拥有Obiwan的爱，在一个不为人知的，只有他们两个的世界里，无处炫耀。  
“我不喜欢Qui-Gon”，在还未完全跌落的高潮里，他吻着Obiwan的脖子含混的说。  
Obiwan摸摸他的脑袋，短促的笑了一声，作为对他幼稚的回应。  
“只有我们两个，只有我们两个才对。”他摸索着握住了Obiwan的手，紧紧攥在胸前。  
“Anakin。”Obiwan太高的声音，让他缩缩脖子，探出舌头安抚的舔弄Master的侧脸。  
“他这样对你的时候，你会喜欢吗？”  
Obiwan皱起眉，不知道怎么回答，他喜欢吗？他喜欢性爱，喜欢以此作为手段，戏弄，控制别人。但这并不意味着他有兴趣勾引身边每一个少年，如果说起来，他甚至并不喜欢这样年轻的人。  
他们的热情总是带着一种崇拜的天真和狂热，为自己完全不理解的理由甘愿犯傻。  
“你总是说些胡话，”Obiwan闭上眼睛，轻轻推开了Anakin的脑袋。“Anakin，如果我们要继续这段感情。你必须理智一点。”  
Anakin紧紧抱住了他的身体，充满了对被抛弃的恐惧。他瞪大眼睛惊恐的看着Obiwan，“抱歉，我再也不说这种话。你是爱我的对不对？你不会再说离开我了。”  
Obiwan没有否认，只是在他脸颊上心不在焉的亲吻。  
但这已经饱受煎熬的 Anakin十分满足，他把头埋在Obiwan的颈侧，认真的说道“我会尝试接受你的新学徒。——我们的学徒。”  
Obiwan轻笑道，“我很高兴。”  
“当然。”Anakin得意的抬起下巴，将人抱的更紧，“我愿意做任何事，让你开心。”

“来吧，小家伙！”Anakin挥手让rex离开，对着站在一边的Qui-Gon说道，这个少年并不比他矮小多少。可这样的称呼，让Anakin觉得可以拉开一些微妙的距离。  
“你看上去很累。”尽管他也非常疲惫，Anakin还是安慰的拍拍Qui-Gon的肩膀，尽量做出温柔和蔼的模样，“不要担心，我们已经击退了分裂组织的进攻，只要安全到达科洛桑。然后，我想Obiwan会让你休几天假。”  
Qui-Gon勉强笑了一下，布满雀斑的鼻梁有种真诚朴实的可爱。让Anakin对他充满好感，这是个充满执着和正义感的好孩子。他心想，至少Qui-Gon优异的表现没有给他们丢脸。  
——他们的学徒。  
这个称呼潜在的亲昵和缠绵，让Anakin轻轻笑了一下。他转身想回休息室小憩，手腕却被人拉住了。  
“Master skywalker。”Qui-Gon低声叫道。  
Anakin强压不耐，柔声问道“什么？”  
“我很担心。”  
听到这是对Obiwan的关心，Anakin的表情变得更加柔和。他想了想，在理性和感情之间略作挣扎，“要相信Master Obiwan的能力，原力与他同在。过度的担忧没有发生的事情，只会让你陷入危险。”  
Qui-Gon被他这样的说法逗笑，少年耸耸肩，笑道“原谅我的无礼。但你说这种话的时候真的很好笑。”  
Anakin也笑起来，他对Obiwan拙劣的模仿，使得自己也感到滑稽。  
“我并不是在担心Master。”Qui-Gon说道，“只是我最近产生了一些奇怪的想法，我觉得你可能比Master更能理解我的心情。”  
这让Anakin有些受宠若惊，他立刻正色，严肃的看着Qui-Gon。  
“我很感激你的信任。Qui-Gon，相信我，这对我来说意味着很多。”  
“谢谢你，”Qui-Gon犹豫了一下，难得有些脸红，“我最近可能进入类人生物的发情期，Master skywalker，我想你也应该经历过。”  
“是的。”Anakin认真的说道，“这是生物非常正常的生理阶段。Qui-Gon，你可以平静坦然的接受自己的身体变化，不必为它感到羞耻。”  
“真的吗？”听到这样的回答，Qui-Gon似乎松了口气，重新找回了真诚轻松的笑容，他对Anakin的理解和尊重十分感激，也敢于鼓起勇气继续说下去。  
“我每天夜里，都会感觉到肿胀的痛苦，有时候轻轻在用手磨蹭感觉会好很多——”  
Anakin点点头，摸索着下巴平静的安慰道，“学徒们总有这个阶段，不要担忧，等回去以后我会教你如何通过冥想来克服这样的不适。”  
“太好了！Master Skywalker”Qui-Gon甚至激动的想过来搂住他的肩膀，但凑到一半，还是克制于学徒的身份，不太自然的耸耸肩退了回去。  
“这太让人难为情——”  
Anakin来不及打趣，就被他接下来的话冻僵在原地。  
“——每当抚摸自己的时候，不知为什么，我总是会想到Master。你知道我多害怕某一天真的克制不住——”

——————————————TBC——————————  
下一章就是  
sith老王掉马甲  
帝国妖妇自我放飞之旅  
和发现被坑，  
人财两空的阿鸡


	5. Chapter 5

脚步声渐远，这个未知的地方只剩下他们两个人。  
刚有些退去的燥热再次涌现。  
“那个孩子觉得能在走廊里找到Sith。”Obiwan嘲讽道。  
“就让他去找，不要来打扰我们的事。”  
“Anakin——”Obiwan轻叹了口气，他想说什么，但还是咽了回去。  
“我知道，等我们抓到那个杀害母亲的家伙。我就跟你一起离开武士团。”  
黑暗中，Obiwan感觉到温热的鼻息喷在脸上，微凉粗糙的指尖再次抚上他的面颊，逐渐向下，伸进衣领里摩挲他的脖颈和锁骨。  
他亲吻着年轻Jedi光滑的脸颊、硬挺的鼻梁，顺从着抚摸在肌肤上的手指，回应着火热急切的欲望。   
＂那些可恶的家伙，他们怎么让你离开这么久。＂  
Anakin匆忙争夺着柔软的嘴唇，不停地亲吻，嘴里发出喋喋不休的抱怨。  
＂我好想你。Obiwan，你不在的时候，我根本一刻也不想留在这里。＂  
手指伸入到衣襟里，掀开粗糙的棉质衬衫在腰间来回磋磨。Anakin一边亲吻着被压在墙上的人，一边继续脱他的外套，解开腰间的带子拉扯着漏出自己的胸膛贴在Obiwan身上。  
Obiwan配合着拽下外衣，实际上Anakin的动作又轻又缓，即使在情欲焦灼的暴躁中也根本没有任何的鲁莽冲动。他想要尽力表现的，是成熟温柔的情人。  
没有了腰带的束缚，白嫩的大腿慢慢漏出来，被用力的大手抓握抬到腰间，紧紧箍在掌心里勒出几道凹陷光滑的肉沟。  
褪到小腿的长裤束缚了两人的动作，在看不清的黑暗中带着让人解不透的焦灼，修长的腿被强制压在身侧，敞开赤裸的臀缝迎接着手指放肆舒适的抚摸。看不到的羞辱，就像他们对现实自欺欺人的无视，隐没在黑暗的欲望和禁忌的快感之下。  
在外环六个月，太久没有得到性爱身子，只是被手指尝试般的轻轻戳弄，就微微发红流出湿润的液体，被挑起了欲望却未能得到满足，不甘心地张合着娇嫩小口轻轻吮吸着Anakin的指尖。  
＂啊……＂  
目不能视的Anakin听见了熟悉的呻吟，他低下头安慰的亲吻Obiwan的脸颊，贴着柔软的胡须微微磨蹭。滚烫又有一点点湿润，Obiwan的脸一定在微微泛红，无法闭合的嘴唇轻轻颤动，淫荡又诱惑。  
他看不到，但Obiwan的每一种样子，都深刻的印在他的脑海里。全部都是属于他的，Obiwan的一切，敞着腿躺在摇摇晃晃的靠在墙上，体味他所给予的让人酥透骨髓的快感和爱意。  
那双美丽纯洁的眼睛一定会因为茫然而微微失神，慌张而羞涩的躲避着与自己对视。Obiwan总是极度的心口不一，他会在高潮时大声呼唤自己的名字，会将双腿夹的很紧，但他还总是一本正经的拒绝——不行，Anakin，这里不可以。  
微凉的手一寸寸抚摸Obiwan温暖颤抖的肌肤，带来一路酥麻细小的战栗。Anakin在微笑，满足而充满舒适的体味着这样自私庸俗的亲昵。Jedi都是疯子，那些信条和原则，不过都是欺骗世人的谎言。  
如何能都抵挡住世间声色情爱的诱惑，如何能克制不对这样美好的事物充满感情。从前的Anakin会挣扎，会为自己的无能和软弱感到耻辱，但他现在不会再这样想了，Obiwan的爱给了他反对这一切的勇气。  
他舔吻着Obiwan的侧脸和下巴，炙热的鼻息喷过脖颈，舌尖舔着柔软的锁骨和颈窝，再到圆润的肩头，舔出一路湿腻的水迹。  
又麻又痒的感觉中带着一股说不出的奇异舒爽，Obiwan小幅度扭了下身子轻喘，不知是在躲避还是在迎合。  
＂唔——＂  
终于忍不住发出了悠长的呻吟，Anakin温柔的爱抚舔吻让他的身体慢慢燥热起来，熨帖得仿佛浸入了温热的海水里。被一股一股的情欲带动，他们的心跳变得同样合拍，呼吸间的亲密好像在共同分享着生命力，刺激着他不停地轻哼慢吟，大开的腿间饥渴地漫出润滑的爱液。  
发现Obiwan的喘息声渐重，Anakin抬起头吻了吻他的鼻尖，手伸到腿间摸了一下黏腻湿漉的液体。  
＂很糟。＂他轻笑道，贴在Obiwan的耳边吹气“衣服都湿透了。”  
＂……＂  
Obiwan微微愣了，穴内的空虚饥渴和他仅存的一丝自尊，在相互纠结较劲，这并不是他们第一次做爱，但两人的关系维持越久，他却不好意思在Anakin面前开口承认对他的渴望。  
＂呵。＂  
Anakin的喉咙里发出一声轻笑，他的手指摸索着伸入到敞开的腿根处。  
＂唔……啊——＂  
黑暗中一点模糊哀求的叫声，被冷落许久的后穴终于得到了安抚。挤入湿润水滑的甬道，指尖熟练的勾弄撩了下颤抖蠕动的内壁。顺着弧度向上一路按压到让人发疯的位置，突然向失去理智一样，用嘴唇堵住了Obiwan的嘴用力裹吸。  
＂An——唔——！＂  
Obiwan下意识地仰头，本能的挣扎着想合上被迫大张的双腿，躲开这无法抗拒的激烈快感。电流般的刺激顺着被玩弄的后穴一路蹿上脊柱，直达后脑，让他的思维出现了短暂酥麻的空白。  
Anakin牢牢握住他的腿根，手指快速地来回抽动，饥渴难耐的内壁分泌出大量的汁液迎合着他的抚摸。他不会停下来，专心致志地用手指操弄挣扎躲避的人，似是没有听到哭腔愈重的呻吟。  
这会让Obiwan快乐，他太熟悉这具身体。直到掌下的腿根剧烈哆嗦发抖，Anakin才意犹未尽地停下手指，已经到了可以开始的时候。   
＂你有没有想念我，Master Obiwan。”  
得不到满足的情欲折磨着Obiwan的意识，他想要，他发疯的想要Anakin来平息自己的欲望。没有Sith无法得到的东西，Anakin是属于他的。  
细小的抽气声响起，接着Anakin感觉到眼前微微一亮，似乎已经适应了黑暗的双眼，在贴近的时候能够看清Obiwan的轮廓。温柔敦厚的手掌，摸索着抚摸上他的下颚，Obiwan的眼睛里那些装模作样，Jedi式的冷漠和虚伪被撕裂，他能够看到自己的倒影。  
如同火焰般明亮，炙热，带着烧灼肌肤的热度，让他的鲜血沸腾。   
＂比你所能想象的，更加强烈。＂  
Obiwan突然扶着他的脸贴在面前，让自己能够穿透黑暗的阻挡看清眼前的情景。  
一个朝气蓬勃的强壮躯体贴在他大开的腿间，他能看到锐利的下颌线和微抿的嘴唇，还有那双过于闪亮的眼睛。  
＂Anakin——，快点＂他咬着下唇，轻声呼唤道。  
＂唔嗯——！＂  
弧度上翘的巨物一路刮过穴道的上壁，擦过所有的敏感点，强力地撞击在湿润的肠壁上，空虚了六个多月的身体终于在几经折磨后被塞满。Obiwan不自觉的浑身颤动，每一寸肌肤，每一点神经，都好像就逢甘露的急切索取着滋养。整个上半身都耐不住地向后拱起，饥渴多时的身体被瞬间喂饱，情欲直达巅峰，只这一下深顶，他紧贴小腹的阴茎就被刺激的喷出一点白浆。  
Anakin一边帮他撸动喷精的性器，一边耸动腰胯，一下一下抽动在高潮中的身体里。两个人都等待的太久，太过渴望肌体亲密的抚慰能抹去心理不安的阴影。硬挺的阴茎在飞速的抽插中，翘着巨大的头部来回搔刮娇嫩的上壁，顶弄地紧绷的身体逐渐松软下来。一条条嫩滑的肉褶被坚硬的龟头-顶得舒展，再被边缘的肉棱倒刮着堆叠到一起，借着充沛的爱液，在狭窄的穴道内顺畅地来回滑动。  
“不要紧——，Anakin，啊，用力。”  
处在濒临高潮中本该连带着紧缩蠕动的内壁，被强劲勇猛的抽动捅得绵软松塌，失去了收缩蠕动的力气，整条紧致的肉道全面失守。  
Obiwan的手指紧紧抓着坚硬结实的肩膀，爽得双腿颤动，要脱开桎梏更加贴近挺动的腰身，想让Anakin能够艹得更深，顶弄到他最深处最骚痒难忍的位置。他不介意Anakin弄痛自己，正相反，他渴望被粗暴鲁莽的对待，希望Anakin不加控制的放肆的享受自己的身体。这会让他Sith的情绪中，那一点点不合时宜的，可能被称为愧疚的感情，在激烈残忍的撞击中得到释然。  
“放松，放松下来，Obiwan。”Anakin轻轻抚摸着他放在肩膀上的胳膊，握着软嫩的手轻轻亲吻，张嘴吸住了指尖。  
＂唔——！！！＂  
手指被裹进了潮热的口腔，湿润的舌尖在指缝柔软敏感的侧面轻轻滑过，又麻又痒，像是产生了一股奇特的电流，飞速地窜上混沌的大脑，激起Obiwan轻微的战栗。  
“不要担心，”Anakin轻声喘息，像是在安慰Obiwan，又像是在对自己发誓，“我们一定会抓到他的。”  
Obiwan努力向前挺着身子逢迎强力抽插，尽力收缩绵润的穴壁，吮吸着粗壮的阴茎。他想让Anakin能够更加深入，更加用力，让性爱迟缓自己紧张不安的神经，满足他空虚的身体和灵魂。  
腿上的水光在黑暗中一点点拉长，伴随着黑暗里放大的拍打声，缓缓流到靴子里。Obiwan身体深处滚烫的热液涌入甬道，让Anakin发出舒适的长叹，仿佛泡进了温水中的惬意。  
＂啊哈——！＂  
他仰首长叹，喉结上下滚动，胯下暂停了动作，高大健壮的身体有些微微颤抖，像是在极力忍耐强烈的欲望，极力控制自己不要在飞船的储藏室里被过度的情欲冲昏了头脑。  
可是又如何能在这样美妙的身体上保持冷静。   
趴在胸前的人发出不似平日的柔情哼声，水润的双眸轻轻眨动，让浓密的睫毛贴着他的胸膛轻轻骚动。裹在靴子中紧绷的小腿，隔着粗糙的布料摩擦Anakin肌肉坚实的侧腰，仿佛在催促他继续在自己的嫩滑湿热的体内抽动。  
与平时冷淡稳重的Master Kenobi完全不同，这是属于他私密，狂热，充满激情和渴望的Obiwan。他爱Obiwan的全部，但在这一刻，更享受这种充满爱意的索取。仅存的理智轰然消散，他掰过作乱的小腿搭在腰后，两手按着Obiwan柔软饱满的腰身，发力摇晃无比迅猛地抽动，让沉甸甸的阴茎捅开甬道顶进饥渴难耐的身体，直接进行大开大合的激烈交合。  
＂啊，啊，Anakin——！＂  
没能堵住回嘴里的尖叫，终于得到的梦寐以求的＂惩罚＂。Obiwan咬住袖子，在晃晃悠悠颠来倒去的摇摆中竭力克制着生理泪水，空虚的身体被撑满了，裹着粗大阴茎的肉壁一下下温柔地收缩，被龟头的肉棱一遍又一遍的刮磨。  
永无止境的抽动，也带来了永无止境的狂热快感。  
Obiwan的神智愈发混乱，他放纵，恣意，无所保留的沉溺于无限快活的深渊中。  
＂唔，唔——＂  
Anakin一直紧抿着的嘴唇，渐渐上翘，变成温柔爱怜的浅笑。很少见，Obiwan能够如此放松，露出不加克制的慌乱和无所适从，这让他突然变得十分可爱，也更加令人无法放手。  
这场疯狂的交欢不知持续了很久，Obiwan完全不知自己高潮了多少次，他的头无力的侧向一边，在Anakin的扶持下勉强靠在墙上喘息。领略到身强体健的年轻男子久到恐怖的战斗力，Obiwan只能在心中苦笑。  
他好像又被艹射了几次，整根阴茎都酸胀发麻，软塌塌的贴在小腹上。衣衫的下摆和未完全褪下的长裤上白浊和淌出的清液混杂在一起，连成淫靡晦暗的水渍。大量精液都被Anakin的阴茎堵在了他体内，撑得本就绵软的小腹微微鼓起，有些令人尴尬的不适。  
Anakin射完以后没有马上拔出性器，他紧紧搂着Obiwan喘着粗气平静高潮的强烈快感，感受着胸前火热急促的气息满满缓和下去。  
＂你说Qui-Gon发现自己被戏弄吗？＂Anakin随口问道。  
Obiwan轻笑了一声，抱着他的脖子亲吻了一下年轻人的下颚。“嫉妒一个无辜学徒，Master Skywalker真是个好老师。”  
“他竟然无耻的想要触摸你——”Anakin愤愤说道。  
“你曾经也想。年少的学徒总会对自己的Master充满幻想和依赖。”Obiwan将人轻轻从自己身上推开，摸索着拉起裤子慢慢整理衣衫。  
大概是回忆起自己曾经求而不得，对Obiwan那种偏执狂热的幻想和自慰，Anakin只觉得越来越不是滋味。怎么可以有别人幻想Obiwan的裸体，怎么可能他们会有机会获得Obiwan的许可。  
“那不一样。”他的声音变得有点冰冷。  
“哪里不一样？“Obiwan有点好笑，“刚刚进入发育期，还不能解决自己生理需求的孩子，对Master的身体充满了好奇，他们需要帮助和一点点深夜里的抚慰。”  
“我和他就是不一样的！”Anakin执拗的重复了一遍。“只有我才能得到你，Obiwan，要是你敢让他——”他猛的抓住了Obiwan的手腕，恶狠狠的透过黑暗盯着那双柔和怜悯的眼睛。  
“当然不一样。”感觉到原力中Anakin暴涨的愤怒，Obiwan踮起脚轻轻亲吻了他的嘴唇，用手指轻柔的拂过年轻人湿透的卷发“我要从武士团里带走的，是这个年轻人——”  
Anakin的心一下变得舒缓，他想拉过Obiwan，亲吻他，对他发誓自己永远跟随他的脚步，为他贡献出自己最虔诚的灵魂和热情。  
他们将会永远在一起。  
储藏室的门被猛的推开了，突如其来的光芒让两人下意识的抬起胳膊躲避。  
“Master！！你要离开武士团吗？”Qui-Gon爽朗的声音里带着焦急和音色。  
“你在做什么？！”Anakin放下手，差点气的背过气。年轻的学徒腰带还没有系好，很显然，刚刚躲在储藏室外听着两人的声音自慰。  
在他看来对Obiwan有如此无耻下流的意淫，简直是不可容忍的丑事。  
唰——一道蓝色的等离子光束亮起来。  
Obiwan急忙抬手阻挡，他太着急，呼叫还没有脱口。  
Qui-Gon的目光突然凝滞在了他脸上。  
眼睛——他的眼睛。  
Obiwan轻轻的摩挲着脸颊，意识到自己忘记隐藏Sith金黄的眸色。  
“Obiwan？”Anakin已经转过头，难以置信的瞪大了眼睛。他手里的光剑轻轻调转了方向。  
“这不可能，”他轻声说道，“ Obiwan。你的眼睛出了什么事？”  
走廊里的响动引起了更多人的注意，脚步声向着这里汇集，几位同行的大师跑过来，远远站定。  
蓝色，绿色，一道道危险的光束立起。Obiwan的手缓缓放下，他的脸色变得越来越冷淡，再没有半点温柔缠绵的气息。  
Anakin 想走到他身边，却被身后的人拉住了手臂。  
Qui-Gon一脸沉重的对着他摇头。  
“Master Skywalker——不要过去，Mas—— Kenobi就是那个Sith。”  
Anakin冰冷的目光瞪着他，又慢慢转过那些严肃警惕的面孔，突然拽出自己的胳膊。  
“相信我，Obiwan”他大声说道，将光剑横在身前，把Obiwan牢牢护在自己结实健硕的身体后。在原力中，持续不断的给予他自己所能给出的全部信任和安抚。  
“我绝不会让任何人伤害你。”

“我永远属于你。”Anakin低下头，在拍摄结束后疯狂的亲吻着怀里的丈夫。  
满场过于粉红的气氛，让Obiwan有些尴尬的躲避。  
“不要接受别人的求爱。”Anakin几乎是低声下气的哀求，他狠狠瞥了一眼在旁边跟人聊天的Qui-Gon。  
一派天真无邪的阳光少年，正玩耍着练习剑，嘻嘻哈哈的大笑。  
“都是演戏而已。”Obiwan无奈的扶额，他实在难以理解Anakin这些莫名其妙的嫉妒。“Anakin，你不能当整个片场都是你的情敌。”  
Anakin哼哼唧唧的说不出完整的话，但他紧紧搂着Obiwan的脖子拒绝放人离开。  
“Skyguy，你的保姆来了。“Ahsoka举着喇叭掐腰大喊，“回到你的婴儿车里去！”

————————————TBC————————————————

我要开双子，  
3p才是人间绝色


End file.
